The Master of the Game
by clem-clem
Summary: Edward Grey exulte. Lui, le chef des renseignements britanniques, a capturé Isabella Swan, afin de lui soutirer des plans d'une importance capitale. Mais cette jeune femme menteuse et dangereuse le fascine et l'émeut. Tout les coups sont permis !
1. Chapter 1 : En prison

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Le titre original français est Le maître du jeu, de Joanna Bourne. Le livre que j'ai du lire une bonne dizaine de fois, m'a tellement plu que je l'écrit ! ^^ (Oui, c'est une mauvaise habitude d'écrire les histoires qui me plaisent, mais au moins j'en fais profiter les autres ! ).**

**L'histoire se passe après la révolution française, au temps de Napoléon. Les personnages viennent pour la plupart de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Isabella Swan ne fait pas très français comme prénom mais je n'aime pas changer les noms des personnages, car j'ai déjà du mal à m'y retrouver avec le livre, alors dite-vous que Swan est un nom français...**

**Edward change de nom ( pour un fois, ça change ) car sinon ça n'aurait pas correspondu au livre, avec tous ses noms et ses surnoms. Il se fera appeler Grey pendant une partie de l'histoire.**

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Résumé :**

_Edward Grey jubile. Lui, le chef des renseignements britanniques, a capturé Isabella Swan, redoutable espionne française qui nargue tous les agents d'Europe ! Une comédienne hors-pair, capable de résister à la torture et d'assommer un homme. Et Grey ne commettra pas l'erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire. Or, il doit lui soutirer des plans secrets d'une importance capitale. Dans ce duel, tous les coups sont permis. Grey sait qu'il ne peut se permettre le moindre moment de faiblesse, pourtant... c'est indéniable, cette jeune femme rouée et menteuse le fascine et l'émeut..._

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Elle savait bien qu'elle devait mourir un jour, naturellement. Toutefois, elle ne se doutait pas que la mort se présenterait si tôt, et dans des circonstances aussi désagréables. Encore moins qu'elle lui serait infligée par ses propres compatriotes.

Elle s'écroula contre le mur de pierre. Comme souvent dans les prisons, celui-ci était affreusement dur et solide.

-Je n'ai pas les plans. Je ne les ai jamais eus.

-Ma patience à des limites. Où sont-ils ?

-Je ne les...

Une main surgit de l'obscurité et s'abattit violemment sur elle, lui faisant perdre connaissance un bref instant. Puis, presque aussitôt, elle reprit conscience et se retrouva dans les ténèbres, avec Lenoir.

Ce dernier lui toucha la joue à l'endroit où il l'avait frappée et la fit pivoter vers lui avec des gestes délicats. Il avait l'habitude de torturer les femmes, et un vrai talent pour cela.

-Continuons. Cette fois tu vas m'aider.

-Je vous en prie. J'essaie...

-Tu vas me dire où tu as caché les plans, Isabella.

-Ces plans d'Albion n'existent pas. C'est un rêve, une chimère. Je ne les ai jamais vus.

En dépit de ses dénégations, elle voyait clairement les plans dans son esprit. Elle les avait tenus entre ses mains, avec leurs pages cornées, les cartes couvertes de taches et de traces de doigts, l'écriture nette et précise de la liste. _Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, sinon cela se verra sur mon visage._

-Vauban t'a donné les plans, à Bruges. Que t'a-t-il demandé d'en faire ?

_Il m'a dit de les emporter en Angleterre._

-Pourquoi m'aurait-il donné ces plans ?

L'homme lui serra la gorge, et une douleur fulgurante lui coupa le souffle. Les doigts crispés sur le mur, elle tint bon.

Lenoir finit par la relâcher.

-Reprenons depuis le début, à Bruges. Tu y étais ? Avoue.

-Oui, j'y étais. J'ai fais mon rapport à Vauban. J'étais chargée d'observer les Anglais, rien de plus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit et redit.

Les doigts de Lenoir lui saisirent le menton et serrèrent, lui infligeant une nouvelle douleur.

-Vauban a quitté Bruges les mains vides. Il est retourné à Paris sans les plans. Il te les a remis, n'est-ce pas ? Il a confiance en toi.

Elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Sa voix était rauque, enrouée quand elle reprit :

-Ces documents n'ont jamais été en notre possession. Jamais.

Elle voulut déglutir, mais sa gorge était desséchée.

-Vous tenez ma vie entre vos mains, monsieur. Si j'avais les plans, je les déposerais à vos pieds pour avoir la vie sauve.

Lenoir jura à mi-voix, la maudissant et maudissant Vauban, qui, lui, était loin et à l'abri.

-Nous savons que ce n'est pas le vieux qui les a cachés, nous l'avons tenu à l'œil. Que sont devenus ces papiers ?

-Cherchez parmi vos associés. A moins que les Anglais ne les aient volés. Je ne les ai jamais vu, je le jure.

Lenoir lui fit lever le menton.

-Tu le jures ? Renardeau, je t'ai vu mentir plus d'une fois avec ce visage d'ange depuis que tu es enfant. Ne ruse pas avec moi.

-Je n'oserais pas. Je vous ai toujours servi avec loyauté. Vous croyez que je suis assez folle pour ne pas avoir peur de vous ?

Elle laissa des larmes embuer de ses yeux. C'était un talent utile de savoir pleurer sur commande, et elle ne se privait pas d'y recourir.

-On serait presque tenté de te croire.

_Il joue avec moi comme un chat avec une souris._ Elle ferma les yeux et laissa une larme rouler sur ses joues.

-Presque, répéta-t-il en suivant de ses ongles la trace d'une larme sur sa joue. Mais pas tout à fait, hélas pour toi. Tu auras avoué avant demain, je pense.

-Je dis la vérité.

-Peut-être. Nous en discuterons plus longuement quand mes invités seront repartis. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Volturi me fait le grand honneur d'assister à ma petite réception, ce soir. Il vient tous juste de rencontrer Bonaparte, et il veut me rapporter directement les propos du Premier consul. Je suis un personnage très important à Paris, depuis quelques temps.

_Que répondrais-je si j'étais innocente ?_

-Faites-moi rencontrer Volturi. Il me croira.

-Tu verras Volturi quand je serais convaincu que tes jolies petites lèvres disent la vérité. En attendant...

Il lui posa la main sur la nuque et défit le col de sa robe.

-...fait en sorte de te rendre agréable. On m'a dit que tu pouvais être très distrayante...

-J'essaierai de... de vous plaire.

_Je survivrai. Je peux survivre, quoi qu'il me fasse._

-Tu vas essayer... de toutes tes forces.

-Je vous en prie !

Il voulait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il voulait qu'elle se traîne à ses pieds... Eh bien, elle le ferait.

-Je vous en prie... Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas ici. Pas dans cette cellule crasseuse, avec des hommes qui nous regardent. Ne m'obligez pas à faire cela devant eux.

-Ce ne sont que des chiens d'Anglais, des espions. Je les ai enfermés ici en attendant de décider de leur sort.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous le tissu épais de la robe de Bella, et il tira sur la corsage pour l'ouvrir.

-J'ai peut-être envie qu'ils regardent.

Elle inspira et inhala son souffle chaud et moite, qui sentait le wintergreen. La main de Lenoir passa sous son corsage et lui saisit le sein. Il avait des doigts lisses et secs comme des morceaux de bois. Il la pinça avec rudesse.

Non, elle ne devait pas vomir sur l'habit de soirée de Lanoir. Ce n'était pas le moment d'accorder des libertés à son estomac.

Elle se pressa contre le mur derrière elle et s'imaginait qu'elle plongeait dans le vide ,qu'elle se fondait dans l'obscurité, qu'elle n'existait plus. Cela ne marcha pas ,bien sûr, mais c'était un but sur lequel elle pouvait fixer son attention. L'homme finit par cesser de la tourmenter.

-Je sens que tu vas me divertir.

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Il pinça entre le pouce et l'index ses lèvres sèches et fendillées, et elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il la relâcha brusquement.

-Je ne me suis pas encore amusé avec toi. Mais je le ferai, ajouta-t-il.

Elle entendit le bruit métallique de la lampe lorsqu'il la prit sur la table. Puis la porte claque derrière lui, et ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O**

-Porc, chuchota-t-elle quand le porte fut fermée, bien que ce fût une insulte pour les porcs, qui étaient en général des animaux doux et aimables.

Elle entendit les autres prisonniers, les espions anglais, à l'autre extrémité de la cellule, mais il devait faire trop sombre pour qu'ils puissent la voir. Elle se frotta les lèvres du revers de la main et réprima une nausée. Lenoir la dégoûtait. Elle avait l'impression que des limaces lui étaient passées sur le corps. En aucune façon elle ne pourrait s'habituer à cette sensation pendant les quelques jours qu'ils lui restait à vivre.

Accablée par cette pensée, elle rajusta sa robe et se recroquevilla sur le sol. C'était la fin. La question qui la tourmentait depuis si longtemps – que faire des plans qu'on lui avait confiés – était réglée. Tous ses raisonnements, toutes ses réflexions n'avaient servis à rien. Lenoir avait gagné la partie. Sans doute parviendrait-elle encore à lui résister un jour ou deux, mais il finirait par lui extorquer les plans qu'elle avait en mémoire... et Dieu seul savait quelles infamies il commetrait grâce à eux.

Vauban, son vieux mentor, serait déçu quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé. Caché dans sa petite maison de Normandie, il attendait qu'elle lui envoie de ses nouvelles. Il l'avait laissé libre de décider ce qu'il fallait faire de ces plans, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle les donnerait à Lenoir.

Elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait trahi tout le monde.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha très lentement son souffle. Combien de respirations lui restait-il encore avant de mourir ? Quelques dizaines de milliers. Ce soir, quand elle souffrirait trop, elle pourrait commencer à compter.

Elle retira ses chaussures. Elle avait déjà été deux fois en prison dans sa vie, et chacun de ces séjours avait été une expérience atroce. Mais alors, sa mère était avec elle. Puis elle était morte dans un accident stupide. _Maman, maman, tu me manques._ Elle n'avait personne au monde pour l'aider.

Dans l'obscurité, ce sentiment de solitude était terrible. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer.

La voix grave d'un des espions anglais s'éleva alors dans les ténèbres.

-J'aimerais me lever pour vous saluer, mais les circonstances m'oblige à être grossier, ajouta-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un cliquetis de chaînes.

Fallait-il qu'elle se sente seule pour que la voix d'un ennemi lui fasse l'effet d'une chaude poignée de main !

-La grossièreté fait partie de ma vie, ces temps-ci.

-Vous avez irrité Lenoir, à ce qu'il semble ?

Il avait les intonations d'un Français du Sud, sans la moindre trace d'accent anglais.

-Vous aussi, apparemment.

-Il ne nous laissera pas sortir d'ici vivants.

-C'est probable.

Elle ôta ses bas, les roula et les cacha dans sa manche pour ne pas les perdre. Puis elle remit ses chaussures. Elle ne pouvait aller pieds nus. Même dans l'antichambre de l'enfer, il fallait garder l'esprit pratique.

-Et si nous lui jouions un tour, vous et moi ?

Il ne semblait pas résigné à mourir, ce qui était admirable bien que fort peu réaliste. Une façon très anglaise de voir les choses.

Devant un tel courage, elle ne pouvait rester assisse sur le sol, à se lamenter. Une Française devait affronter la mort avec autant de courage qu'un Anglais, il en allait de l'honneur de la France. Et puis, le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé avait une chance de fonctionner. Elle pouvait échapper à Lenoir, fuir ce château et oublier les plans qui lui avaient causé tant de problèmes. Oui... et les cochons pouvaient aussi se mettre à voler !

L'Anglais attendait une réponse. Elle se leva.

-Je serais enchantée de contrarier les projets de Lenoir. Savez-vous où nous sommes ? Je n'ai rien vu quand on m'a amenée ici, mais j'espère que c'est le château de Garches.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous fait plaisir, mais oui, nous sommes à Garches, dans le quartier général de la Police Secrète.

-Tant mieux. Je connais bien cet endroit.

-Cela pourra nous servir, lorsque nous serons débarrassés de ces chaînes. ET que nous aurons ouvert cette porte. Nous pourrons nous entraider.

-C'est possible, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Nous pourrions être alliés.

L'espion choisissait ses mots avec soin, dans l'espoir de l'amadouer et de se servir d'elle. Sa voix était douce comme du velours. Mais sous cette douceur, elle percevait une grande détermination, à laquelle se mêlait de la colère. Elle connaissait bien ces hommes durs et calculateurs.

Lenoir avait brisé les règles en capturant des agents britanniques de cette façon. Une coutume établie de longue date entre les services secrets français et anglais voulait qu'on ne fasse pas couler le sang des agents ennemis.

Elle chercha son chemin à tâtons le long du mur, ramassant les graviers qu'elle parvenait à détacher entre les pierres pour les mettre dans son bas et en faire une sorte de matraque. Cela constituait une arme très efficace, quand on ne voyait pas. Celle qu'elle préférait.

Elle perçut un faible mouvement, et une voix plus jeune et très faible s'éleva dans la cellule.

-Il y a quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille que Lenoir a amenée ici, répondit l'espion anglais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Plus... d'interrogatoire ?

-Non, pas encore. Il est tard. Nous avons des heures de tranquillité devant nous. Des heures.

-Bien. Je serai prêt... quand le moment se présentera.

-Nous serons bientôt libres, Jasper. Patience

L'optimisme stupide des Anglais. C'était incompréhensible. D'ailleurs, sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'ils étaient tous fous ?

La prison de Lenoir était petite et en bon état. Très peu de pierre s'effritaient, et il fallut un moment à Bella pour remplir son bas. Elle en attache l'extrémité et le rangea dans une poche cachée sous sa jupe. Puis elle continua d'explorer le mur mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Cette cellule avait probablement été une cave à vin, avant la Révolution. Il t flottait encore une odeur de vieux bois et de bon vin, ainsi que d'autre effluves plus déplaisants. Elle atteignit l'endroit où les Anglais étaient enchaînés et s'arrêta pour examiner leur visage du bout des doigts.

Celui qui était allongé sur le sol était jeune, plus jeune qu'elle. Il pouvait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Son corps était souple et léger, tel celui d'un acrobate. Il avait été blessé. Elle sentait l'odeur de la poudre sur son habit, et celle de la blessure qui s'infectait. Elle aurait parié que la balle était restée dans la chair. Quand elle passa les doigts sur son visage, elle constate que ses lèvres étaient desséchées et fendillées et qu'il était brulant de fièvre.

Il était attaché au mur avec une excellente chaîne, mais dont le cadenas était lourd et de facture ancienne. Il faudrait l'ouvrir s'ils voulaient s'évader. Elle palpa les bottes du garçon et les ourlets de ses vêtements, au cas où les hommes de Lenoir auraient laissé passer quelque chose, un petit objet inutile. Il n'y avait rien, naturellement, mais il valait toujours mieux vérifier.

-C'est bon... murmura-t-il quand elle fit glisser sa main sur lui. Plus tard, mon chou. Trop fatigué...

Il n'était donc pas aussi jeune qu'elle l'avait cru. Il parlait anglais. La France et l'Angleterre n'était pas vraiment en guerre, et cet homme pouvait se trouver là pour quelque raison anodine. Pourtant, elle était sûre que Lenoir avait dit vrai : c'était un espion.

-Si fatigué... Dites à Lazare que je ne ferais plus jamais cela. Jamais. Dites-le-lui.

Nous en parlerons plus tard, répondit-elle doucement.

Une promesse qu'elle aurait sans doute du mal à tenir, car elle ne pensait pas avoir beaucoup de temps devant elle. Cependant, elle en avait peut-être un peu plus que ce garçon.

Ce dernier se redressa avec peine.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Ils m'attendent, je dois délivrer le Chevalier Rouge.

Il révélait certainement des choses qu'il aurait dû taire, et il allait finir par se faire du mal à force de s'agiter. Elle le repoussa doucement, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Des bras robustes vinrent à son secours.

-Calme-toi. Tout a été fait.

L'autre homme se pencha pour maintenir le garçon, étouffant ses paroles. Il s'inquiétait pour rien. Ce genre de secret n'intéressait plus Bella. A vrai dire, elle préférait ne rien savoir.

-Dis-le aux autres.

-Je le ferai. Tout le monde est en sûreté, repose-toi.

Dans son agitation, le garçon avait renversé le broc d'eau. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts et le trouva vide. Sa gorge était sèche et irritée. Elle avait tellement soif !

Rien n'était pire que la soif. Même pas la faim, ni la douleur. Dans le fond, il valait mieux qu'il n'y ai pas d'eau pour la tenter. Elle aurait pu se comporter comme un animal, voler l'eau de ces hommes, qui souffraient plus qu'elle. Elle préférait ne pas savoir à quelle bassesses les circonstances pouvaient la pousser.

-Quand vous ont-ils donné de l'eau pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a deux jours.

-Vous n'avez plus longtemps à attendre, dans ce cas. Lenoir me gardera en vie encore quelque temps, car il espère que je lui serai utile. Et aussi pour se divertir avec moi.

_A la fin, il me tuera. Même si je lui donne les plans, avec chaque mots, chaque liste, chaque carte... il me tuera. Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Bruges, et il ne peut me laisser la vie sauve._

-Ses habitudes sont connues.

Il était grand, cet espion anglais à la voix grave et sévère. Elle le devina avant même de l'avoir touché. Ses doigts lui apprirent d'autres détails. L'homme avait plié son manteau et l'avait glissé sous le garçon, pour lui éviter d'être en contact avec le sol glacial. Cet acte en apparence anodin dénotait un courage typiquement britannique – et sa volonté de protéger le garçon.

Elle continua son exploration et découvrit une chemise batiste, un torse aux longs muscles solides et, à l'endroit où la chemise était ouverte, une peau ferme. Elle voulut s'écarter, mais il posa une main sur la sienne et la posa sur son cœur. Elle sentit les battements réguliers sous ses doigts. Il émanait de lui tant de force et de puissance...

-Je sais ce que Lenoir fait aux femmes. Je suis désolé que vous soyez tombée entre ses mains, croyez-moi.

Il avait donc décidé de se montrer aimable. Elle retira sa main. Si elle le pouvait, elle le libérerait, et elle verrait bien alors s'il était aussi agréable qu'il voulait le faire croire.

-Ces chaînes ne sont pas très pratiques, dit-elle en secouant les bracelets d'acier qui entouraient les poignets de l'inconnu. Je peux vous en débarrasser en un tournemain. Vous n'auriez pas un morceau de fil de fer sur vous, par hasard ?

-D'après vous ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Je ne m'attendait pas que ce soit si simple, à vrai dire. Pour autant que je le sache, la vie ne l'est jamais.

-Je suis bien de votre avis. Lenoir vous a fait souffrir ?

-Pas tant que ça.

Il posa une main sur son cou enflé et douloureux.

-Aucune femme ne mérite de tomber entre ses griffes. Nous allons sortir d'ici. Il doit y avoir un moyen, et nous le trouverons.

Il lui serra l'épaule d'une main lourde et rassurante.

Elle aurait dû se redresser pour explorer leur prison. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'assit à côté de lui et se reposa un instant. Un lent soupir lui échappa. La peur qui la tenaillait depuis des jours sembla s'écouler hors d'elle-même avec son souffle. Depuis quand ne lui avait-on pas offert de réconfort ? Comme il était étrange d'en trouver ici, dans cette geôle effrayante, et de la part d'un ennemi !

Au bout d'un long moment, elle se reprit.

-Il y a un autre problème. Votre ami ne pourra pas marcher, même si je le libère de ses chaînes.

-Il y parviendra. Des gens plus redoutables que Lenoir ont essayé de le tuer, en vain.

Quelqu'un d'autre que Bella n'aurait pas perçu l'angoisse sous-jacente dans ses paroles. Jasper était mourant. Dans une douzaine d'heures, un jour au plus, sa blessure, la soif et l'humidité glaciale du cachot auraient raison de sa résistance.

Le garçon déclara en français, dans un filet de voix :

-Cette blessure, ce n'est qu'une balle... de rien du tout. Le plus insupportable dans tout ça... c'est l'ennui.

-Si seulement nous avions un jeu de cartes ! Ajouta son compagnon.

-J'en apporterai un... la prochaine fois.

Ces deux-là auraient pu être français. Elle regrettait de devoir bientôt quitter ce cachot, car elle aurait aimé les avoir comme compagnons d'infortune, lorsqu'elle s'enfoncerait dans les ténèbres de la mort. Eux deux au moins mourraient ensemble, tandis qu'elle serait seule pour affronter l'ultime voyage.

Mais il valait mieux ne pas penser à la façon dont Lenoir la tuerait. Cela ne pourrait la mener qu'à une profonde mélancolie. Et puis, il était temps de s'éloigner de cet espion anglais. Elle ne pouvait rester assisse ici éternellement, à attendre qu'il lui communique son courage.

Elle se releva et sentit aussitôt le froid l'envahir, comme si elle venait de quitter un abri doux et familier : c'était ridicule. Elle n'était pas à l'abri près de lui et, en dépit de sa voix douce, il ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça. Tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était de la méfiance.

Peut-être savait-il qui elle était. A moins qu'il ne fasse partie de ces rares hommes qui devenaient espions par idéal... auquel cas il devait être prêt à mourir pour son pays dans ce cachot humide et à la détester pour la simple raison qu'elle était française. Seuls les Anglais pouvaient avoir une vision du monde aussi simpliste.

Eh bien, tant pis. Elle ne sympathisait pas avec les espions anglais. Ce qui était sans doute typiquement français.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle s'écarta et reprit son inspection, explorant le cachot du sol au plafond.

-Laurent Duval est-il entré dans ce cachot depuis que vous y êtes ?

-Il est venu deux fois avec Lenoir, et une fois seul pour nous poser des questions.

-Il possède donc la clé ? C'est une bonne chose.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je compte beaucoup sur Laurent.

Le cachot ne contenait pas le moindre clou rouillé, ni le moindre débris de verre. Rien qui ne puisse lui être utile. Elle plaçait donc son dernier espoir dans la stupidité de Laurent, laquelle n'avait quasiment pas de limites.

-Si Volturi se trouve vraiment là-haut, en train de boire du vin et de jouer aux cartes, Lenoir ne le quittera pas. On ne délaisse pas le chef de la Police Secrète pour s'amuser avec une femme. Mais Laurent, qui le remarque ? Il se peut qu'il saisisse l'occasion. Il voudrait profiter de moi, et il n'a pas encore eu la possibilité de la faire.

-Je vois, répondit l'homme d'un ton neutre.

Croyait-il qu'elle accueillerait Laurent avec joie ? Elle n'avait pas un goût aussi exécrable !

-Lenoir ne doit pas parler à grand monde de cette cellule, reprit-elle. Ce qu'il fait ici reste secret.

-Donc, il se peut que Laurent Bréval se faufile seul jusqu'ici, et vous avez l'intention de l'attaque par surprise, énonça calmement l'Anglais, comme si cette idée n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle eut alors la certitude qu'il savait qui elle était.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous aider, ajouta-t-il en agitant ses chaînes. A moins que vous ne l'attiriez près de moi.

-Laurent n'est pas stupide à ce point. Mais j'ai un plan.

-Dans ce cas, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous souhaiter bonne chance.

Cet homme semblait avoir l'esprit pratique, et il savait aller à l'essentiel. Il lui serait utile, si elle parvenait à le débarrasser de ses chaînes. Ce qu'elle ferait, comme tout le reste, lorsque ces fameux cochons se décideraient à voler...

Poursuivant son exploration, elle se cogna contre une table. Il y avait aussi des chaises, ce qui pouvait être intéressant. Elle cherchait à en démonter une lorsqu'elle entendit des pas.

-Nous avons de la visite, dit l'Anglais.

-En effet.

Un homme descendait les marches qui menaient à la cave. Laurent. Ce devait être Laurent. Elle repoussa la chaise sur le côté, prit le bas empli de graviers dans sa main et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. C'était le froid. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir peur.

-C'est un homme. Il est seul.

-Lenoir ou Laurent, d'après vous ?

-Laurent. Son pas est plus lourd. A présent, gardez le silence, je dois me concentrer.

Elle pria le ciel pour que ce soit Laurent, et non Lenoir. Contre Lenoir, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

L'Anglais sa tint parfaitement immobile, mais sa rage était perceptible. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un loup enchaîné au mur, derrière elle. Sa présence la perturbait, alors qu'il était primordial qu'elle garde toute son attention fixée sur Laurent.

Laurent. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et se concentra sur lui. Le petit escalier en colimaçon qui reliait la cuisine à la cave comprenait vingts marches. Elle les compta une à une, puis l'homme se trouva dans le couloir.

Laurent avait toujours cru que la réputation d'Isabella était surfaite. Quand il l'avait ramenée à Paris pour la livrer à Lenoir, elle lui avait jouée la comédie de la faiblesse et de l'humilité. Il s'était senti puissant et l'avait jugée complétement inoffensive. Il était devenu méprisant.

Qu'il approche maintenant, et il verrait comme elle était inoffensive. Elle savait qu'elle piège lui prendre pour le prendre dans ses filets. Il suffisait qu'elle joue la jeune courtisane stupide. C'était son rôle préféré, elle l'avait déjà tenu des dizaines de fois.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres en moue boudeuse, puis ramena des mèches de cheveux autour de son visage. L'encolure de sa robe était déjà déchirée. Elle tira sur le tissu pour élargir l'échancrure. Bien. Ainsi, il ne verrait que sa peau nue. Elle aurait pu tenir une demi-douzaine de massues dans ses mains qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu.

Vite. Vite. Il s'approchait. Elle inspira profondément et se coula dans son rôle comme dans un vêtement familier. Elle devint courtisane. Complaisante, facilement intimidée, perdue dans ce jeu d'intrigues et de mensonges. Laurent aimait les victimes. Elle deviendrait donc pour lui la plus parfaites des innocentes, en espérant qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon.

Ayant revêtu son costume de courtisane douce et stupide, elle attendit. Le poing fermement serré sur son bas empli de cailloux, elle s'interdit d'avoir peur. Encore un rôle qu'elle connaissait bien ; celui de l'espionne intrépide. Elle le jouait depuis si longtemps qu'il lui collait à la peau.

Tout au fond d'elle-même, sous ces divers déguisements, se cachait probablement une Isabella aussi craintive qu'une souris. Mais c'était une facette de son être qu'elle préférait ignorer.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

La lueur d'une lanterne apparut derrière la lucarne grillagée de la porte, ce qui permit à Grey de découvrir l'intérieur de la cellule. Des blocs de pierres, une table, deux chaises. Et la fille.

Celle-ci se tenait face à la porte, raide, silencieuse, parfaitement immobile, toute son attention concentrée sur l'homme dans le couloir. Ses yeux, mis-clos, soulignés par de larges cernes de fatigue, semblaient perdus dans le vague. Elle ne lança pas un regard dans sa direction.

Il la vit inspirer longuement, sans jamais détourner son attention de la petite lucarne grillagée qui perçait la porte. Ses lèvres formèrent des mots silencieux, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Articulait-elle des mots de prière ? De malédiction ? Impossible de le dire. Puis d'un geste gracieux, elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, et des boucles souples se répandirent autour de son visage.

Ses mouvements avaient une féminité extrêmement_ française_. Ses cheveux noirs, très pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu indigo très sombre trahissaient une ascendance celte. Elle devait être originaire de l'ouest de la France, probablement de Bretagne. Elle avait l'allure magiques des Celtes et s'en servait pour fasciner ses admirateurs. Elle s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue, et son corps se balança sensuellement. Impossible de détacher les yeux de sa silhouette.

Elle avait elle-même déchiré sa robe, et le renflement laiteux de ses seins se dessinait contre le tissu sombre. Une courtisane exposant ses appas. Une courtisane menteuse et meurtrière... qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains !

-Bonne chance, chuchota Grey.

Elle ne se retourna même pas, se contentant de hocher brièvement la tête.

-Ne bougez pas. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

C'était le comble. Il était totalement désarmé. Il jaugea des yeux la longueur de sa chaîne. Laurent ne s'aventurerait jamais assez près pour qu'il puisse le frapper. Isabella devrait donc l'affronter seule, et elle ne disposait d'aucune arme pour se défendre.

Il y avait des marques rouges sur sa peau, et des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle était l'image même de la détresse. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, bien sûr.

Il connaissait cette femme. Il l'avait reconnue à l'instant où Lenoir l'avait brutalement poussée dans ce cachot. Ses traits étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait vue, le jour où il avait retrouvé ses hommes morts, leurs corps ensanglantés, dans un champ de blé à côté de Bruges. S'il avait eu le moindre doute, celui-ci aurait été balayé quand Lenoir et elle avait fait allusion aux plans. L'ennemi s'était servi de ces fameux _plans d'Albion_ pour les attirer à Bruges.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il suivait la trace de cette espionne à travers l'Europe. Et, par une maudite ironie du destin, c'était ici qu'il la retrouvait.

Dans son genre c'était un artiste. La jolie Isabella n'aurait pas une mort rapide ni agréable, et sa beauté n'en sortirait pas intacte. Ses hommes massacrés seraient vengés.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Même une hyène enragée, il ne la livrerait pas à Lenoir.

S'il sortait d'ici... Non, _quand_ il sortirait d'ici, Isabella viendrait avec lui. Il l'emmènerait en Angleterre et lui ferait avouer tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'embuscade de Bruges. Grâce à elle, il obtiendrait les plans, puis il aurait sa vengeance. Cette femme serait extrêmement utile aux services britanniques.

Laurent souleva sa lanterne, et son visage lourd et rougeaud se pressa contre les barreaux.

-Lenoir est furieux contre toi.

-Je vous en prie, dit la jeune femme en s'appuyant faiblement à la table. Oh, je vous en prie.

Ses courbes étaient superbes. Sa robe déchirée faisait d'elle le symbole de la femme soumise et offerte. Sa lourde chevelure, dont des mèches retombaient sur son visage, était d'une sensualité envoûtante.

-C'est une erreur, je vous assure. Je jure...

Laurent passa les doigts entre les barreaux.

-Tu finiras par parler, Isabella. Tu le supplieras de t'épargner et tu avoueras. Tu sais ce qu'il te fera.

-Lenoir... il ne me croit pas. Il me fera du mal... Dites-lui que je ne sais rien de plus. Je vous en supplie, Laurent, dites-lui.

Elle renifla. Sa voix avait complétement changé. Elle semblait plus jeune, moisn éduquée, et surtout terrifiée. C'était un remarquable numéro d'actrice.

-Quoi que je lui dise, il te fera souffrir.

Visiblement, Laurent jubilait. La jeune femme enfouit le visage dans ses mains, et ses cheveux noirs et soyeux glissèrent entre ses doigts.

-Je ne pourrai le supporter... il se servira de moi comme d'un animal. Je ne suis pas faite pour les paysans...

Elle était maligne, très maligne. A en juger par sa façon de parler, Laurent était parisien, c'était un homme de la ville. Lenoir était le fils d'un fermier. Et Laurent travaillait pour Lenoir.

-Tu as toujours été la protégée de Vauban, siffla Laurent. Vauban et son élite, Vauban et ses missions importantes. Tu étais trop bien pour les gens comme nous. Mais ce soir, la belle Isabella sur qui personne ne pouvait poser la main ne sera plus qu'une marionnette aveugle livrée au plaisir de Lenoir. Si tu avais été plus gentille avec moi, je t'aiderais peut-être, maintenant.

-Lenoir est devenu le favori de Volturi. Avec le chef de la Police Secrète qui le soutient, il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Vous n'oserez jamais vous opposer à lui.

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et poursuivit :

-Je ferai tout ce qu'il me demandera. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle continua de parler, comme si Laurent n'existait plus.

-Il me demandera d'enduire mon corps d'huile parfumée, et il m'obligera à exécuter les danses tsiganes que j'ai apprises dans mon enfance. Je danserai pour lui à la lueur des flammes, seulement vêtue d'une chemise de soie. De soie rouge... C'est sa couleur préférée, il me l'a dit.

Grey crispa les doigts sur sa chaîne à l'idée de ce corps souple et nu ondoyant devant le feu. Il n'était pas le seul à être fasciné par cette image. Laurent agrippa les barreaux et pressa son visage contre la lucarne.

Les yeux baissés, Isabella se balança comme si elle était déjà emportée par sa danse sensuelle.

-Je retirerai la chemise de soie pourpre et je m'en servirai pour le caresser. La soie aura la chaleur et l'humidité de mon corps.

Sa main descendit sur ses hanches et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Grey souffrait des coups qu'il avait reçu, il était torturé par la soif, et il savait exactement où Isabella voulait en venir, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses reins de s'embraser de de désir. C'était plus fort que lui. Par Dieu, quelle comédienne !

Elle poursuivit d'une voix rauque, rêveuse :

-Il s'allongera sur son lit et m'ordonnera d'approcher. Au début, il se contentera de me toucher. Puis il voudra que je me pose mes lèvres sur les parties de son corps qu'il me désignera. Je n'aurai pas le choix, je serai obligée d'obéir.

Laurent actionna la serrure avec des gestes nerveux. Il était préssé. Bon sang, si le Français était aussi excité que Grey par la petit comédie qu'Isabella venait de joueur, ce serait un miracle qu'il parvienne à ouvrir !

Finalement, la porte se rabattit violemment contre le mur de pierre.

-Vous ne devez pas entrer ici, Laurent, dit-elle doucement, sans bouger. Ni me toucher sans la permission de Lenoir.

-Lenoir ? Qu'ils aille au diable !

Laurent déposa la lanterne sur la table, contre laquelle il poussa la jeune femme. Ses doigts aggripèrent sa jupe pour la soulever.

-Vous ne devriez pas... Il ne faut pas...

Elle se débattit, repoussant maladroitement ses mains, comme si elle n'avait pas plus de force qu'un oiseau apeuré.

-Non !

Grey voulu se jeter sur Laurent, mais son élan fut brisé brutalement par ses chaînes. La vive douleur qui lui mordit les poignets le ramena à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre Isabella, ni la défendre contre Laurent. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire, sinon observer la scène.

-Ne faites...

Elle battit des bras, renversant la lanterne comme par mégarde. Celle-ci se balança un instant avant de tomber sur le sol, où elle s'éteignit. Une obscurité totale les enveloppa aussitôt.

-Idiote, grogna Laurent. Tu...

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Laurent poussa un petit cri de douleur. Des coups suivirent. Un, deux, puis trois. Les pieds de la table crissèrent sur le sol, et quelque chose tomba lourdement, sans bruit.

Puis Grey ne perçut plus un seul mouvement. Rien, en dehors de la respiration haletante d'Isabella.

Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle avait tout prévu. Les nerfs tendus à se rompre, Grey dut reconnaître qu'il s'était laissé berner. La jeune femme l'avait manipulé comme elle avait manipulé Laurent, avec ses dons de comédienne.

Il y eut un long silence, uniquement rompu par d'étrange frottements de tissu, et parfois par les grognements d'Isabella. Puis elle traversa le cachot d'un pas sûr, comme s'il n'y faisait pas aussi sombre que dans un tombeau.

-Qu'avez-vous fais à Laurent ?

-Je l'ai assommé avec un bas rempli de graviers.

Elle s'assit près de lui et ajouta d'un air pensif :

-Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir atteint à la tête au moins une fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne bouge plus.

-Il est mort ?

-Il respire. Mais avec les blessures à la tête, on ne sait jamais. J'aurai peut-être des explications compliquées à fournir à Dieu quand je paraîtrai devant Lui. Ce qui, étant donné ma situation, peut se produire d'un moment à l'autre. J'espère que je n'ai pas tué cet homme, bien qu'il l'ait mérité sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je laisse ce soin à d'autres. Je connais plusieurs douzaines de personnes qui l'expédieraient avec joie dans l'autre monde.

Elle était déconcertante. Son indéniable dureté était mêlée de fraîcheur et d'insouciance. Et pourtant, c'était cette femme-là qui avait tendu un piège à ses hommes et les avait tués de sang-froid. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas contentée de l'assommer. Qu'avez-vous fait, ensuite ?

-Vous voulez un rapport complet ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Vous devez être un véritable espion, monsieur l'Anglais, pour demeurer aussi calme et me poser des questions comme si vous en aviez le droit. Très bien, je vous dirai tout. J'ai ligoté Laurent, et je lui ai dérobé son argent. Il a une liasse de papiers qui m'a semblé intéressante, dans une poche secrète de son habit. Je vous les donnerai, si vous voulez. Pour ma part, il y a longtemps que je ne m'occupe plus de documents secrets.

Elle lui tapota légèrement la main et continua :

-J'ai également trouvé une épingle qui nous sera très utile. Montrez-moi ces jolies menottes... Là, ne bougez plus.

Docile, il lui tendit les poignets et lui toucha les cheveux en même temps, prêt à la retenir si elle tentait de se sauver avant de l'avoir libéré. La colère, la soif de vengeance et le désir tourmentaient son corps et l'enflammaient.

-Ah, nous y sommes, dit-elle dans l'obscurité. Cette serrure est moins compliqué qu'on pourrait le croire.

Elle s'approcha davantage et fit tourner la menotte autour de son poignet, lui effleurant la cuisse au passage. Le désir de Grey s'intensifia, et le spectacle sensuel qu'elle avait évoqué un peu plus tôt refit surface – elle, nue, dansant devant le feu. Il n'était pas Laurent, et il ne la toucherait pas. Mais comment chasser cette image de son esprit ?

-C'est fait.

Les menottes s'ouvrirent comme par magie. Il se massa les poignets.

-Je vous remercie.

Il se leva et étira avec délice ses muscles engourdis. Il était libre. Une vague de joie le submergea. Libre ! Il serra et desserra les poings, envahi par un soudain sentiment de puissance, comme s'il avait pu démonter cette geôle pierre par pierre. Il y faisait noir comme en enfer, ils se trouvaient à vingts pieds sous les bureaux de la Police Secrète... mais la porte était ouverte. Ils les sortiraient d'ici, Jazz et cette femme... ou bien il mourrait. Oui, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'évader, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils meurent tous les trois.

Pendant que la femme s'occupait des chaînes de Jasper, il chercha à tâtons le corps de Laurent. Le Français était ligoté avec ses propres bah et bâillonné avec sa cravate. Cette femme était très méticuleuse. Il vérifia pour la forme que les liens étaient solides, puis chercha la poche secrète dans l'habit. Après s'être emparé de la liasse de papiers, il fit glisser le pantalon de l'homme sur ses jambes, le laissant à moitié nu.

-Que faites-vous ? S'enquit-elle en l'entendant bouger le corps de Laurent.

-Je fournis à Laurent un sujet de conversation avec Lenoir quand ils se retrouveront.

Les explications de Laurent leur feraient peut-être gagner dix minutes dans leur fuite. Il y eut encore un cliquetis métallique, et elle annonça :

-Jasper est libre, mais il ne peut pas marcher.

-Je le porterai. Avez-vous un plan pour sortir de ce château ? Nous sommes sans armes, aveccc un homme inconscient sur les bras, et toute la Police Secrète française à nos trousses !

-Mais certainement. Je vous expliquerai ça en route. Prenez votre ami et suivez-moi vite, si vous tenez à la vie.

Grey passa un bras sous l'épaule de Jasper et l'aida à se lever. Le garçon pouvait marcher, à condition d'être soutenu. Dans son délire fiévreux, il discutait avec des personnes invisibles, dans diverses langues.

-Ne meurs pas maintenant, Withlock, dit Grey. Je t'interdis de mourir, tu entends ?

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Voilà le premier chapitre... Dites-moi toutes vos impressions avec des rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Rewiew = Teaser**


	2. Chapter 2 : La capture

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des rewiews, c'est encourageant quand on écrit une fiction de se sentir soutenu.**

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

-Je ne suis pas censée servir de nourrice à des Anglais, marmonna la jeune femme en soutenant Jasper. Il faut tourner à gauche, puisque vous êtes décidé à vous rendre à cet endroit.

-C'est bien l'église la plus proche ?

-Oui. Il y a aussi l'église de Saint-Cloud, au bas de la colline, bien sûr. Mais nous sommes beaucoup plus près de la chapelle de l'orphelinat. Celle-ci est en ruine, mais je suppose que ça vous est égal. Elle a été incendiée sous la Terreur, et les nonnes et les orphelins ont disparus. Dieu seul sait où ils se trouvent à présent.

-Si c'est l'église la plus proche, un messager doit nous y attendre.

Avec un peu de chance, son ami Emmett serait là.

-Je vois. Les espions anglais avaient le même genre d'arrangement, en Italie.

Malgré la nuit profonde qui les enveloppait, l'air paraissait doux et léger après celui du cachot. Grey inspira à pleins poumons. Sous ce ciel infini, avec cette brise froide et saine, une foule de possibilités se présentait à lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici, il trouverait bien un moyen de les mettre tous à l'abri.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous aide. C'est un exemple parfait de générosité totalement désintéressée...

Il imagina le haussement d'épaules résigné qui accompagnait les épaules de la jeune femme. Il la connaissait déjà assez pour deviner ses mimiques.

-... et donc déraisonnable, poursuivit-elle. Ah, nous nous sommes un peu écartés de la route. Rapprochons-nous. Oui, comme cela. Faites attention.

Ils soutenaient chacun Jasper, et Bella cherchait son chemin dans l'obscurité en tapotant le sol avec un manche à balai qu'elle avait trouvé dans la parc du château. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, ce soir. C'était elle qui les avait guidés dans le dédale compliqué des souterrains du château jusqu'à la porte secrète dissimulée au fond d'un cellier, elle qui leur avait fait traverser les jardins plongés dans les ténèbres, avec l'assurance d'un chat. C'était elle encore qui avait trouvé un bassin de pierre. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie l'eau qu'ils avaient bue à ce moment, et Bella recueillant l'eau dans ses mains et la portant aux lèvres de Jasper sans avoir bu la moindre gorgée elle-même.

Seul, il n'aurait jamais pu soulever Jasper pour lui faire franchir le dernier mur qui ceignait le parc. Ils avaient accompli cette tâche exténuante dans le silence, tandis qu'à cinquante mètres de là, les invités allaient et venaient sur le perron du château, et des notes de musiques légères comme du cristal s'échappaient des hautes fenêtres.

A présent, elle les guidait en leur dispensant des conseils, des encouragements ou des explications.

-Les ornières sont profondes, car les chariots tournent ici pour se diriger vers l'arrière du château. Le mur sur votre droite est hérissé de pierres coupantes, évitez de vous en approcher. Ah, une branche basse, vous allez la heurter.

Grey l'imaginait très bien tracer un chemin en enfer et énonçant calmement : «Sur la droite, vous remarquerez un démon enchaîné. Gardez vos distances.»

Son respect pour elle augmentait à chaque pas... et sa méfiance aussi. Il lui faudrait prendre de grandes précautions pour la capturer.

-La grille de l'orphelinat n'est plus très loin, dit-elle.

De l'autre côté de la Seine, une rangée de lumières aussi fines que des têtes d'épingles dessinaient les contours de Paris. A quelques rues de là, une unique fenêtre brillamment éclairée perçait les ténèbres profondes.

-Comment diable le savez-vous ?

Le rire léger de la jeune femme résonna dans la nuit. Elle semblait aussi heureuse que lui d'avoir quitté cet horrible cachot.

-J'ai parcouru cette route de nombreuse fois en plein jour. Ma mémoire est excellente.

Sa voix à l'accent chantant lui donnait quelque chose juvénile. Il trouvait étrange et déstabilisant qu'elle ait cette allure d'enfant innocente et courageuse, alors qu'il la savait en réalité aussi froide et dangereuse qu'un serpent.

-L'arbre sous lequel nous nous tenons et que vous ne pouvez pas voir, ajouta-t-elle en frappant l'écorce de son bâton, est un magnifique cerisier qui était déjà vieux quand je suis venue ici pour la première fois. Je l'ai souvent escaladé, et j'y ai cueilli quantité de cerises, autrefois. L'air est encore imprégné du parfum des fruits qui sont tombés il y a quelques semaines. La route que vous chercher, celle qui mène chez les sœurs, est juste en face. Par là.

Elle lui toucha légèrement l'épaule, pour lui indiquer la direction.

-Je n'y vois rien, déclara-t-il, perplexe.

-Cessez d'essayer de voir, monsieur l'Anglais. Écoutez plutôt. La nuit vous raconte des tas d'histoires. La rue Bérenger n'est qu'à cinquante pas d'ici. Le boulanger du coin est en train de faire son pain en ce moment même, vous ne le sentez pas ? La rue Bérenger part vers l'est, en direction du pont et de Paris, où les gens de votre profession on des amis. Si vous vous dirigez vers le sommet de la colline, à l'ouest, vous finirez par arriver en Angleterre, où vous avez sans aucun doute encore plus d'amis. Le petit vent léger qui vous effleure le visage provient du nord-est, c'est à dire du bois de Boulogne.

Il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de mieux entendre les «histoires» que racontaient le nuit. Elle avait raison. Il était plus facile de percevoir les bruit et la brise sur son visage quand on n'essayait pas de voir à tout prix.

-Vous savez vous dirigez dans le noir. Vous avez dû le faire souvent, j'image ?

-Plus que je l'aurez voulu, c'est certain

-Vous avez appris tout cela en travaillant pour Vauban ? Vous faisiez partie de son équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous posez trop de questions. Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit ? A présent, écoutez-moi bien, car je vais vous apprendre quelques petits secrets. Si vous restez face au vent, vous saurez toujours où vous êtes, car il transporte l'odeur de la rivière. L'odeur de l'eau.

Il l'entendit déglutir en prononçant ces mots. Sa voix venait de la trahir – et de lui donner un indice pour l'appâter. Elle avait soif, terriblement soif.

Il choisit ses mots avec soin, avant de répondre.

-Je serai content d'arriver à la chapelle. J'espère que nous y trouverons de l'eau.

Il perçut chez elle un frémissement. Bien.

-C'est très vraisemblable.

-Je suppose qu'il y aura un puits. Croyez-vous que nous trouverons un seau pour puiser de l'eau ?

-Vous ne tarderez pas à le savoir. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne somme plus très loin, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je vous laisserez à votre rendez-vous secret. Pour ma part, des affaires m'attendent ailleurs, et je ne tiens pas à faire plus ample connaissance avec la communauté des espions anglais à Paris.

Il comprit à sa voix qu'elle ne songeait en fait qu'à l'eau qu'ils allaient enfin trouver.

-Il n'y aura sans doute personne là-bas, et je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin, seul avec Jasper. Par ailleurs, il faut que nous m'indiquiez où est le puits.

-Ne me harcelez pas, monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle en enfonçant son bâton dans les graviers du chemin.

-Jasper à besoin de vous. Cela ne vous coûtera pas grand chose, à peine une centaine de pas.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Je me demande d'où vient la réputation de stoïcisme des Anglais. C'est une qualité dont vous semblez totalement dépourvu. Très bien, ajouta-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de Jasper. Nous allons trouver ce puits, puisque cela vous obsède tant. Ne nous attardons pas plus sur le chemin à bavarder, sinon tout le voisinage va finir par nous repérer. Voici la grille.

Elle fit résonner son bâton contre les barreaux lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portail.

-J'irai jusqu'au perron du bâtiment principal, annonça-t-elle. Pas plus loin. Vous pourriez avoir douze jeunes espions blessés sur les bras que je ne le ferai pas. Il n'est pas du tout logique de me demander une chose pareille.

Leurs pas firent crisser le gravier du chemin qui descendait en pente raide sur le flanc de la colline.

-J'ai très peu eu affaire aux Anglais jusqu'à présent. Je vois que j'ai eu raison de les éviter, bien qu'il doive exister des Anglais plus raisonnables que vous. Dans le doute, je réserve mon jugement.

Grey ne détectait aucune trace d'une présence humaine devant eux. Néanmoins, si c'était Emmett McCarthy qui les attendaient cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Elle fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta.

-Cela ne me plaît pas, déclara-t-elle, démontrant ainsi qu'elle avait un excellent instinct. Non, je n'irai pas plus loin. Prenez le garçon...

Jasper, bien qu'à moitié inconscient, avait dû suivre leur échange. Il joua alors son rôle et s'affaissa contre elle en gémissant.

Elle vacilla et le soutint.

-Votre ami vient encore de s'évanouir. Il faut...

Soudain, la voix d'Emmett résonna tout près, et sa silhouette robuste se matérialisa.

-Il était temps. Je m'apprêtais à prendre le bâtiment d'assaut.

Emmett. Grâce au ciel ! Grey eut l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids de deux tonnes.

-Jasper est blessé.

A l'instant où elle entendit la voix d'Emmett, la jeune femme lâche Jasper et recula vers la forêt. Elle s'immobilisa à bonne distance des trois hommes.

-Je vais t'aider.

Emmett était costaud. Il souleva Jasper dans ses bras.

-On m'a dit qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus. Nous nous demandions s'il était gravement blessé. J'ai volé une voiture, au cas où nous en aurions besoin. Elle est dans l'allée.

-Bien.

Grey tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de localiser la jeune femme. Le bruit de sa respiration la trahit.

-Il me faut de l'eau pour mon guide, lança-t-il à Emmett.

-J'ai deux bouteilles d'eau bien fraîche dans la voiture, répondit ce dernier d'un ton calme et dégagé. Je vais les chercher.

Isabella attendit en silence, mais il crut la sentir frémir._ Pense à cette eau, Bella. Pense que tu as très soif._

-Je vais vous chercher une bouteille moi-même, mademoiselle. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous.

Elle hésita à répondre, et il perçut son indécision. Elle devait avoir affreusement soif. S'il tentait de l'attraper et manquait son coup, il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Elle se déplaçait trop vite dans l'obscurité et savait trop bien se diriger avec son bâton. Il fallait qu'il l'attire vers lui.

-Attendez, dit-il doucement. Je vais vous apportez de l'eau.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture, guidé par le mince filet de lumière qui filtrait par le cache d'une lanterne. Quand il la souleva, un rayon de lumière blanche se répandit sur l'herbe de la cour.

Emmett installe Jasper à l'intérieur du véhicule.

-Où es-tu blessé, mon gars ? A l'épaule ? Non, c'est plutôt à la poitrine. Tu n'as reçu qu'une seule balle ?

-C'est suffisant, non ? Marmonna Jasper d'une voix rauque. Mon gilet est... fichu.

Emmett étala une couverture sur le corps du garçon.

-Je me demande comment je vais annoncer la nouvelle à ton tailleur. Tiens, bois un peu, si tu ne veux pas perdre conscience.

-Laisse-moi la bouteille à portée de main et filons.

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide, mon petit ? Lança Emmett en redescendant de voiture. Il s'en sortira, dit-il à Grey. Combien de poursuivants avez-vous aux trousses ?

-Tout un essaim de guêpes. Je vais payer mon guide, et nous pourrons partir. Où est l'eau ?

Il balança la lanterne autour de lui. Ah, il l'avait repérée. Elle se tenait prudemment hors du halo de lumière et tâchait de se fondre dans l'ombre. Mais ses précautions étaient vaines.

-Je te la donne tout de suite.

Il grimpa sur la voiture, se mouvant avec la grâce et la souplesse d'un gros ours brun.

-J'ai aussi un panier de nourriture. Du pain, du fromage, des saucisses. Et un peu de vin.

Tapie dans l'obscurité, Bella écoutait. Elle devait avoir faim. Lenoir l'avait certainement privée de nourriture.

-Du pain, oui. Mais l'eau avant tout. Donne-moi quelque chose de facile à transporter. Cette bouteille d'eau.

Emmett lui passa une bouteille et la moitié d'une longue miche de pain fraîche et odorante. Exactement l'appât dont il avait besoin. Il la tenait. Il n'avait plus qu'à refermer le piège sur elle.

-Mademoiselle ?

Elle s'était enfoncée un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité. Prudente, et un peu nerveuse. Quand il s'approcha, il vit qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, afin de ne pas perdre la puissance remarquable de sa vision dans les ténèbres.

Elle s'appuyait lourdement sur le vieux manche à balai qu'elle avait ramassé. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussières et de toiles d'araignées, et son teint était blême. Seule, exténuée, à pieds, jusqu'où irait-elle avant d'être rattrapée par Lenoir ? Il lui faisait une faveur en la retenant. Car, quoi qu'il lui fasse, ce ne serait jamais pire que ce que Lenoir avait en tête.

Il posa précautionneusement sur le sol la lanterne qui l'encombrait. Avec un peu de chance, le seul bruit de l'eau remuée dans la bouteille suffirait à la retenir sur place. Il se dirigea vers elle, balançant la bouteille dans sa main, le pain négligemment calé sous son bras. Les trucs les plus simples étaient ceux qui marchaient le mieux. C'était un peu comme capturer une pouliche dans un champ. Il fallait y aller doucement, l 'air de rien, comme si on pensait à tout autre chose.

-Voulez-vous aussi un morceau de fromage ? Je peux lui demander d'en descendre du panier.

Il parlait comme si Emmett était encore perché sur le toit du carrosse. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir qu'Emmett avait contourné la voiture en silence, pour couper la route de la jeune femme et l'empêcher de fuir. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il savait qu'Emmett avait dû se placer à une douzaine de pas derrière leur proie, à droite du chemin.

-Du pain et de l'eau ne suffiront pas à vous remercier.

-Je ne veux rien devoir à un espion anglais, répondit-elle en sa balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Une dette vous enchaîne à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Un peu d'eau fraîche, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton détaché, comme s'il avait jeté un filet devant elle. Il fallait qu'il ne pense qu'à la soif qui lui desséchait la gorge. De cette façon, elle ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il approchait. Il y était presque.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Visiblement, son instinct lui soufflait de fuir. Combien de temps avait-elle été privé d'eau, dans ce cachot ? Il fallait qu'elle soit désespérée pour prendre un tel risque.

Un dernier pas, et il put refermer les doigts sur son bras. Il la tenait. Elle essaya de se dégager.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, Monsieur.

-Inutile de résister. Vous n'aurez pas une seule chance de vous en sortir, avec Lenoir. Tandis qu'avec moi...

Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le coude. Le manche à balai décrivit un cercle et s'abattit sur son genou. Une souffrance insupportable se propagea dans sa jambe, et il tomba. Son épaule heurta violemment le sol. La jeune femme s'échappa, lui glissant entre les doigts comme un poisson à travers les mailles du filet. Ses pas précipités projetèrent des graviers autour de lui.

-Bon sang ! Enfer et damnation !

Aveuglé par la douleur, il se redressa et partit en boitillant derrière elle. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il avait pourtant vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Laurent, il savait de quoi elle était capable. Il l'entendit uir à toute allure dans l'obscurité, son bâton frappant les troncs d'arbres tandis qu'elle cherchait son chemin.

Mais Emmett était un vieux renard. Il s'était placé de manière à voir la fille dans la lueur de la lanterne, tout en demeurant invisible, caché dans les buissons.

Elle se jeta tout droit dans ses bras, et il s'empara d'elle.

Du moins, il faillit s'emparer d'elle.

-Ah, la...

Quand Grey arriva à la hauteur d'Emmett, celui-ci jurait dans le dialecte breton qui était sa langue maternelle. La fille était libre et tentait de se redresser.

Oh, il allait se faire un plaisir de capturer Mlle Isabella.

Il esquiva un coup de son maudit bâton, s'approcha et le lui ôta des mains. Elle était désarmée. Mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant et se battit avec élégance. Robuste et tout en muscles, elle était d'une force étonnante pour une femme. Mais elle était légère, et elle ne lui arrivait même pas au menton. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Cela lui prit moins de trois minutes. Quand ce fut fini, il lui ramena les bras dans le dos sans lui faire mal, mais sans le laisser frapper non plus. Elle était hors d'haleine et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. La nuit avait été dure pour Mlle Isabella. Puis il la traîna péniblement jusqu'au carrosse, en la laissant se débattre pour lui faire perdre ses dernières forces.

Il éprouva une sensation primitive, un instinct de possession. Elle était à lui. A lui.

Emmett s'approcha en grommelant et en se frottant l'estomac.

-Vive comme l'éclair, hein, ma petite ? Fais-la approcher, que je la vois à la lumière.

Emmett lui agrippa les cheveux à pleines mains et lui renversa la tête en arrière. Elle se débattait toujours, en envoyant des coups de pieds au hasard.

-Par tout les saints du paradis ! C'est Isabella Swan ! S'exclama Emmett en sifflant doucement. Tu fais de drôle de trouvailles, Grey ! Que diable fabriques-tu avec le Renardeau ?

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Je vous rappelle que Grey = Edward**

**Ca fait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. Heureusement, il ne gardera pas ce nom du début à la fin...**

**Rewiew = Teaser**


	3. Chapter 3 : Réflexions sur la route

**Chapitre 3 : Réflexions sur la route :**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

_« Toute prison à sa fenêtre » **Gilbert Gratiant**_

_« Parfois, une toute petite erreur se paie cher »_ songea Bella. Elle n'aurait pas dû sa laisser tenter par de l'eau.

Le combat avait été bref, et fort peu glorieux. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre cet espion anglais qu'elle avait eu la stupidité d'aider à s'évader. Ils étaient tous deux aveugles dans ces ténèbres, et elle avait appris à ce battre dans le noir. Mais son entrainement ne lui avait donné aucun avantage. Elle avait utilisé l'un après l'autre tout les trucs qu'elle connaissait, en vain. L'homme les avait tous déjoués. Il se battait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

La lutte s'était terminée rapidement. Il l'avait plaquée contre lui comme un paquet, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Ses muscles semblaient trempés dans de l'acier, sa force inébranlable. Elle avait perçu le frisson de satisfaction qui lui avait parcouru le corps quand elle s'était retrouvée à sa merci. Il était enchanté de l'avoir prise au piège. Et soudain, elle avait eu très peur de lui.

Une heure auparavant, elle avait posé la main sur son cœur et souhaité de pouvoir rester à côté de lui. Pour son malheur, son vœu avait été exaucé. Le destin la traitait avec beaucoup d'ironie depuis quelques temps.

On la poussa en avant. Le cocher – ou plutôt l'espion anglais qui se faisait passer pour un cocher – lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour mieux voir son visage et dit :

-C'est Isabella Swan !

Elle ne pensait pas qu'on la reconnaîtrait. Pas si loin au nord, et certainement pas par des Anglais, qu'elle avait si peu fréquentés. Puis l'homme lança :

-Tu fais de drôles de trouvailles, Grey .

Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

Grey ? L'espion anglais été donc Grey ? Elle s'était attaqué à bien plus fort qu'elle. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se soit fait attraper ainsi. Elle était tombée sur une opération britannique de la plus haute importance. C'était la seule explication à la présence de Grey sur le territoire français.

Quelle extraordinaire malchance ! Grey était le chef de toute la section anglaise et ne prenait ses ordres que du légendaire Carlisle. Cet homme avait des agents disséminés dans toute l'Europe et des activités innombrables, toutes beaucoup plus complexes et plus sérieuses que la capture d'une espionne comme elle. Grey aurait dû être en train de comploter contre Napoléon dans un bureau de Whitehall, ou dans un tout autre lieu plus approprié à un personnage aussi haut placé que lui. Il était à la fois dangereux et ridicule de sa part de rôder en France, où il courait les plus grands dangers, et où n'importe qui pouvait l'enfermer dans un cachot.

Et pourtant, il était incontestablement en France. Coincée entre ses bras, elle se sentit submergée par la soif, l'épuisement, les longues semaines de fuite solitaire. Son cœur sombra et elle perdit brusquement toute envie de se battre.

-Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas ça.

Grey l'entraîna vers le carrosse, comme s'il venait de remporter un trophée.

-A votre place, je n'essayerai pas de m'enfuir.

-Je vous en prie. Je ne vous trahirai pas. Je ne dirai pas un mot, je vous le jure.

Ses paroles furent étouffées par les coussins contre lesquels il la poussa. Il était lourd, et très musclé.

-Non, je ne crois pas que vous parlerez.

Il la laissait se débattre afin qu'elle s'épuise d'elle-même et devienne plus facile à manipuler. Elle le comprit tout de suite, mais il lui fallut un certain temps pour se raisonner et accepter l'inévitable. Elle finit par poser le font sur les coussins et abandonner la lutte, haletante, aussi faible et impuissante qu'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Elle était en mauvaise posture. Si l'Anglais l'avait prise au piège, ce n'était évidemment pas parce qu'il voulait capturer un petit agent sans importance. Les mots de Lenoir concernant les plans lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Tous les espions d'Europe voulaient faire main basse sur ses plans. Quel dommage que Lenoir n'ait pas su tenir sa langue ! Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance, ces derniers temps.

Elle songea à ce dont un homme comme Grey serait capable pour s'approprier les plans. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien la méthode qu'il emploierait pour obtenir les renseignements qu'il voulait, puis pour réduire au silence une espionne française qui connaissait trop de secrets. Son front était couvert de sueur, mais, à cette perspective, un froid glacial envahit son cœur.

-C'est fini ? Demanda Grey.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je suis content que vous vous soyez enfin mis d'accord, tout les deux, dit Jasper. Vous m'avez bombardé de coups de pieds.

Il était assis sur la banquette face à eux. Sa voix était faible, mais il était évident qu'il contenait son rire.

-C'est réglé, annonça Grey. Sauf qu'elle me mordra si je la relâche.

Bella sentit sa terreur décroître. L'attitude de Grey n'était pas celle d'un homme sur le point de commettre un meutre. Quand à Jasper, il aurait fallut qu'il soit un monstre pour parler aussi léger tout en sachant qu'ils allaient la mettre à mort en quittant Paris.

-J'aurais dû vous laisser pourrir dans le cachot de Lenoir, dit-elle. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait.

-Il est un peu tard pour les regrets, mademoiselle.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard. Quel sort ma réservez-vous, à présent ?

-Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, Bella.

Par exemple ! La croyait-il dont stupide ?

-Je vous ai sauvez la vie. Ce n'est pas une façon de me remercier.

-Vous avez raison.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Bella fut obligée d'admettre enfin sa défaite, et elle fut submergée par un flot de faiblesse et de désespoir. Grey dut percevoir son renoncement, car il relâche un peu son étreinte.

-Socrate à dit qu'il ne pouvait arriver malheur aux bons, marmonna-t-elle, que ce soit dans la vie ou après la mort. Je n'en suis plus aussi sûre qu'autrefois. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Votre compagnie, pendant quelques temps, répondit-il d'un ton satisfait.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous me retenir ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je vous libère.

-Oh, comme vous êtes spirituel, monsieur. Pardonnez-moi si je ne ris pas, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur ce soir.

Elle posa la joue contre le cuir froid de la banquette. Elle était en proie à une fatigue indescriptible. Dans le petit monde des espions, ses amis et ses ennemis l'avaient surnommée le Renardeau. Mais aucune ruse de renard ne pouvait lui venir en aide, à présent. Cependant, elle tenta une dernière fois de se faire passer pour plus stupide qu'elle n'était.£

-Vous perdez votre temps avec moi. Je ne suis qu'un petit agent insignifiant, une souris, un messager. Je ne détiens aucun secret susceptible d'intéresser les Anglais.

C'était une tentative désespérée. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment qu'il croie qu'elle ignorait tout des plans, des projets d'invasion de l'Angleterre, ou de ce qui s'était passé quelques mois auparavant à Bruges.

-Vraiment ? Fit-il avec un air d'indifférence.

-Absolument. Je sais que Lenoir a dit le contraire, mais c'est un imbécile.

Grey garda le silence, et elle précisa.

-Il a parlé de ces plans d'Albion, dont j'ignore tout. Lenoir rumine de vieilles querelles, vous comprenez. Il déteste Vauban depuis toujours. Quand a éclaté la Révolution, ils étaient tous deux de jeunes agents ambitieux, et ma mère également. Elle est morte, à présent, ce qui le fruste tant qu'il invente des complots qui n'ont jamais existé. Il veut détruire la fille car il n'a pas pu avoir la mère. C'est très mesquin de sa part.

-Et vous, naturellement, vous êtes innocente.

-Je le suis seulement en ce qui concerner cette affaire. C'est la pure vérité, monsieur l'Anglais.

-Votre vérité est enrobée d'autant de pelures qu'un oignon. Nous verrons bien ce qui apparaîtra quand nous aurons enlevé toutes ces couches.

Cette remarque l'inquiéta un peu.

L'Anglais ne la croyait pas. Elle aurait beau lui servir ses mensonges les plus convaincants, il ne la laisserai pas en paix. L'interrogatoire n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Elle en avait par dessus la tête de ces plans qui mettaient sans cesses sa vie an péril et qui n'étaient nulle part en sécurité. Ils étaient comme une arme à double tranchant : mortels pour l'Angleterre s'ils demeuraient cachés, mais dangereux pour la France s'ils tombaient entre les mains des Anglais. Napoléon avait commis une folie en les faisant établir, et elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

Le cocher attacha les chevaux à la voiture et elle entendit les rênes tinter quand il leur mit le harnais. Ce n'était pas un travail facile pour un homme seul, au milieu de la nuit, mais Grey ne fit pas mine d'aller l'aider. Il resta où il était, lui maintenant fermement les bras dans le dos, sans pour autant lui faire mal inutilement. Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'une statue de pierre.

-Finissons-en, dit-il. N'êtes-vous pas fatiguée d'être accroupie sur le sol, mademoiselle Swan ?

-Si, monsieur Grey. Je suis très lasse.

-Dans ce cas, je suggère que nous passions un accord. Si vous me promettez de vous tenir tranquille et de ne pas me donner de coups de pied, je vous permettrai de vous asseoir, et je vous donnerai à boire et à manger. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle savait que ce n'était que le premier d'une longue liste de compromis qu'il l'obligerait à accepter. Chaque «oui» rendait le suivant plus facile à articuler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve parfaitement naturel de faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Lenoir utilise ce genre de méthode, dit-elle. Vous finiriez par me faire accepter cet enlèvement en échange de quelques gorgées d'eau. C'est décourageant de voir que les espions sont les mêmes partout.

-Vous voilà bien philosophe. J'ai donc votre accord ?

-Je ne vous accorde rien. Il m'est complètement indifférent d'être assisse sur la banquette ou de de voir rester attachée sur le sol. A moins que le carrosse ne soit infesté de puces, ce qui est une possibilité.

Ils entendirent le cocher contourner le carrosse, chassant à coups de pied les pierres coincées sous les roues. La voiture se balança lorsqu'il grimpa sur son siège, puis elle se mit en branle. Ils remontèrent l'allée à flanc de la colline, franchirent le vieux portail, puis furent secoués en passant dans les ornières de la rue des Orphelines et sur les pavés de la rue Bérenger. Ils tournèrent à droite et se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest. Vers l'Angleterre.

Et vers Denali, qui était en poste à Londres, au service de la Police Secrète et de la France. Denali, qui lui donnerait asile pour la soustraire à Lenoir. Avec la protection de Denali, elle vivrait peut-être assez longtemps pour régler l'affaire des plans. Ces hommes l'emmenait à bride abattue précisément là où elle voulait aller. Un ange gardien au sens de l'humour bien particulier semblait l'avoir prise sous son aile.

La main de Grey se resserra sur son bras.

-Vous bluffez, et j'en aurait la preuve. Nous allons...

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Grey, laisse-la tranquille, lança Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle a voulu casser les dents.

-Ce n'étaient pas vos dent que je visais, monsieur.

-Ah, non ?

-Comme c'est passionnant, ajouta Jasper d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue. Pourquoi ne pas la torturer plus tard... quand elle aura repris des forces ? Ce sera plus drôle.

-Bon sang !

Grey la souleva pour la faire asseoir sur la banquette. Elle lui tourna le dos et se recroquevilla dans le coin.

-L'harmonie est restauré, commenta Jasper en s'installant plus confortablement sur le siège de cuir.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire cela. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a essayé d'émasculer ! Rétorqua Grey avec amertume. Mais tu ne la connais pas. Cette femme est un joli petit serpent venimeux.

-Je la connais au moins de réputation. Le Renardeau et moi, nous sommes rivaux de longue date... depuis l'Italie. Entre serpents... il faut se serrer les coudes.

Bella comprit alors qui était Jasper. Il portait un nom différent, en Italie. On racontait certaines histoires sur lui. Elle était certainement tombée en très dangereuse compagnie, cette nuit.

Grey ne lui laissa pas le loisir de digérer cette nouvelle information. Il lui repoussa les cheveux en arrière et lui cala une mèche derrière l'oreille, puis lui releva le menton. La lumière des lanternes extérieures inonda son visage. Elle garda les yeux fermés.

-Elle a peur de toi, si c'est ce que tu voulais, annonça Jasper.

-Je veux qu'elle ait peur. Suffisamment peur pour ne plus me causer de soucis. Bella, avez-vous très peur de moi ?

-Énormément, monsieur. Autant que vous le souhaitez.

Sa voix se brisa. _Mon Dieu ! _Elle ne cessait de se trahir elle-même, depuis quelques minutes.

-Je suis même terrifiée, pour être exacte.

-Qu'en pense-tu ? Demande Grey en se tournant vers Jasper. C'est sincère, ou bien c'est juste de la comédie ?

-Elle me paraît sincère. J'ai vu beaucoup de femmes terrorisées dans ma jeunesse. Il est facile d'avoir peur de toi. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis.

-Elle se tiendra peut-être tranquille. Par respect pour ta sensibilité, je la battrai et l'affamerai plus tard.

Sur ces mots, il la libéra.

Bella se sentit infiniment réconfortée par cet échange. Elle avait connu de nombreux tortionnaires, et aucun n'avait le sen de l'humour.

Elle se tourna et fit mine de se frotter les yeux. Fallait-il qu'elle ait été stupide pour se laisser avoir de cette manière ! Quand Vauban l'apprendrait, il aurait des mots très durs. C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait appris le métier. Elle avait honte de sa conduite. Ses mains, pressées contre ses paupières, tremblaient.

-On ne me manipule pas facilement, mademoiselle, dit Grey. Vous vous apercevrez que j'ignore totalement la pitié. Et ne songez pas à vous battre contre moi. Tenez, prenez cela.

Il lui tendit une gourde à moitié pleine. L'eau avait un goût de métal, mais elle lui parut aussi délicieuse qu'un bon vin. Il aurait pu lui demander beaucoup de choses en échange de l'eau qu'il venait de lui offrir d'un air aussi détaché. Il devait bien le savoir.

Il lui posa un morceaux de pain sur les genoux. Celui-là même dont il s'était servi pour la prendre au piège. Il était couvert de poussière à présent.

Bella le secoua pour chasser le sable, en rompit un morceau et le mangea lentement, en alternant avec quelques gorgées d'eau. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'eut plus envie de pleurer. Le pain et l'eau avaient exercé leur magie sur elle, lui redonnant du courage. La fuite lui semblait de nouveau possible. Maintenant, peut-être ?

Elle se renfonça dans la banquette pour donner le change, les yeux fermés, dans une attitude d'abattement et de lassitude. Les lanternes extérieures du carrosse répandaient une odeur lourde et huileuse. Les Anglais la surveillaient probablement avec une grande attention, dans cette semi-obscurité. La moindre tension d'un muscle la trahirait.

D'une voix empreinte d'un profond découragement, elle marmonna.

-Vous avez gagné. Vous voyez... j'accepte la nourriture que vous me donnez, et je ne me défends même plus.

Elle souleva le pain comme s'il était extrêmement lourd et en prit une bouchée qu'elle mâcha longuement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas qu'elle prenne la fuite en mangeant.

-C'est un triomphe sans gloire pour vous, poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Vous n'êtes pas aussi malin qu'on le croit, monsieur Grey.

Jasper émit une sorte de petit hennissement. Grey ne dit rien. Le carrosse se balançait en tous sens. Ils filaient à toute allure à travers la campagne silencieuse, s'éloignant de Paris. Cette route, qu'elle connaissait bien, serpentait entre les villages de pierres, les champs et les grandes demeures entourées de vastes parcs. Elle respira l'odeur des roses tardives, des jardins, de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Parfois, elle saisissait un parfum de pommes. Partout, la fumée s'échappant des cheminées emplissaient l'air.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour s'enfuir. Et il n'y aurait pas meilleur moment.

Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à s'accommoder de l'obscurité. Elle connaissait des milliers de trucs pour se mouvoir dans les ténèbres, des ruses que ces hommes ne soupçonnaient même pas. La nuit était son domaine, son alliée. Personne ne pourrait la rattraper.

Elle avala une bouchée de pain, puis fit mine d'en prendre une autre. Maintenant. C'était le moment. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir trop longtemps dans ce genre de circonstances, car l'ennemi le sentait.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et frappa Grey de toutes ses forces. Pour changer un peu, elle visa le ventre.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Denali, si vous ne l'avez pas comprit, est le chef de la Police Secrète Française, en Angleterre.**

**Volturi est le chef de la Police Secrète Française, en France.**

**Carlisle est le chef de la Police Secrète Anglaise, en Angleterre.**

**Voilà pour le moment.**

**Rewiew = Teaser**


	4. Chapter 4 : Conversation entre hommes

_« Autrefois les hommes chantaient en cœur autour d'une table. Maintenant c'est un seul homme qui chante, pour la raison absurde qu'il chante mieux. Si la civilisation l'emporte, bientôt un seul homme rira, parce qu'il rira mieux que les autres » - **Gilbert Keith Chesterton**_

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Chapitre 4 : Conversation entre hommes :**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

-Dieu soit loué !

Jasper se laissa tomber tout habillé sur le lit. Sa veste était maculé de vin, ce qui était censé expliquer sa démarche chancelante.

-Tu saigne de nouveau.

-Personne ne s'en est aperçu.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas, tout va bien ! S'exclame Grey en commençant à lui retirer ses bottes. Imbécile, va !

-Il cherchent un homme blessé par balle... pas un ivrogne avec une bouteille sous le bras.

-Un ivrogne qui chante faux et qui se précipite au milieu de la cour de l'auberge !

-Personne ne fait attention à toi quand... tu ne te cache pas. Il n'y a pas... meilleure ruse.

C'était sans doute vrai, mais la ruse en question avait épuisé les dernières forces de Jasper.

-La prochaine fois, tu feras ce qu'on te dis de faire.

Lorsque Grey déboutonna la veste de Jasper, il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu une grande quantité de sang. Et il fallait encore qu'on lui retire cette balle de la poitrine, ce qui occasionnerait une autre hémorragie.

-Et je ne chante pas faux. J'ai une très belle voix de baryton.

-Mon âne aussi. Ne te redresse pas.

Gareth, l'aubergiste, avait déposé la mallette rouge d'Emmett sur la table de toilette. Une collection d'armes très efficaces était alignée dans la mallette de barbier. Grey choisit des ciseaux.

-Je vais découper ta veste.

-Encore des vêtements sacrifiés pour le service, répondit Jasper avec une moue sarcastique. Mais peu importe. Je suis fatigué de cette veste. Cela fait... au moins trois jours que je la porte.

-Il y a quatre jours que tu as été blessé.

Ils parlaient français. Même seuls dans cette auberge qui appartenait totalement aux Services Secrets britanniques, ils ne s'exprimaient pas en anglais. Cela faisait parti des milliers de petites habitudes qui les aidaient à rester en vie. Les voix changent quand on utilise une autre langue. Celle de Grey était douce et raffinée, avec un accent toulousain. En anglais, elle était plus rocailleuse, alourdie par les intonations des l'Ouest, où il était né.

-Les pointes de ces ciseaux sont acérées. Ne bouge pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai aussi immobile qu'une bernique collée à son rocher, déclara Jasper.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et reprit :

-Nous n'aurions pas dû l'amener ici. Nous aurions pu la laisser dans n'importe quel village.

-J'ai besoin d'elle. Toi, en revanche, je peux t'abandonner sans regret dans le premier village normand venu.

Il fit glisser les la laine et la soie du gilet, puis dans la chemise en coton.

-Lève les bras... C'est bien.

-Tu as fait entrer un agent français dans un refuge appartenant aux services britanniques. Nous sommes sur le territoire de Gareth. Il va vouloir l'égorger.

-Gareth ne fais pas toujours ce qu'il veut.

Le pansement était alourdi par le sang qui venait de s'écouler de la blessure. Les bords, au contraire, étaient raides et bruns. Grey le découpa en quatre coups de ciseaux.

Jasper baissa les yeux pour observer sa blessure.

-Vu d'ici, c'est terrible. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est mieux que je ne m'y attendait.

Sous une plaque de sang séché, un liquide jaune pâle s'échappait de la plaie. Grey doutait que ce soit normal, mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude.

Cependant, Withlock savait lire sur les visages. Il se laissa retomber en arrière et détourna les yeux. Par la fenêtre ouverte leur parvenaient les voix des hommes assis à table, dans la cour.

-Peut-on appeler un médecin ?

-Gareth ne fais pas confiance à celui du village. Nous nous débrouillerons sans lui.

-Très intrépide de notre part.

La fièvre était tombée, vaincue momentanément par la résistance de Withlock. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Ce garçon brillant allait mourir parce que Grey ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire appel à un médecin français. Parce que, quatre jours auparavant, ils n'avaient pas couru assez vite dans une ruelle de Paris. Et, pour commencer, parce qu'il avait envoyé Withlock en France.

Le lendemain, il allait tuer ce garçon en extrayant la balle. Bon sang de bon sang !

Une des filles de Gareth leur avait monté de l'eau. Grey en versa un peu dans la bassine. Elle était presque trop chaude pour y tremper les doigts.

-Nous allons nous laver, bien manger et bien dormir ce soir. Demain, nous mettrons un peu plus de distance entre Paris et nous. Puis nous nous arrêterons pour extraire la balle.

Il s'obligea à examiner la peau rouge et lacérée.

-Tu auras une belle cicatrice.

-Ce qui ajoutera à mes charmes déjà nombreux. Qui m'opérera, toi ou Emmett ?

-Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je suis plus habile pour les interventions minutieuses.

-Tu parles ! Vous avez tiré à pile ou face, je le sais.

Jasper esquiva un sourire.

-Nous pourrions attendre d'être en Angleterre. Je connais un gars à Chelsea qui fait des miracles.

-Tu es lâche.

-Absolument. Disons donc demain, si tu es décidé.

-Je te suggère de trouver un endroit isolé, car je risque de crier comme une bête.

-Je tâcherai d'y penser.

Il y avait des serviettes empilées à côté de la bassine. Grey tenta de se rappeler ce que faisait les médecins militaires, après les batailles. Il les avait vu déposer des linges chauds et humides sur les plaies. Cela marchait aussi avec les chevaux. Il allait essayer. Il trempa une serviette dans l'eau fumante et la tordit délicatement.

-Attention, c'est chaud.

-Aïe ! S'exclama le garçon avec un sursaut. Oui. Très chaud.

Il serra les dents et reprit à voix basse :

-Ecoute... c'est Afton qui a mon dernier rapport. Il est en sûreté. Dis à Alec de prendre ce qu'il veut dans ma chambre, à Meeks Street. La montre rangée dans le tiroir de la commode est pour Démétri. Je lui ai promis qu'il l'aurait, si un jour je ne revenais pas d'une balade en France.

-Tu es en train de revenir de celle-ci, fit remarquer Grey en soulevant le linge pour examiner la plaie.

-Ce sont les ordres, et tu me connais : j'obéis aux ordres... Tu vas continuer longtemps à observer cette blessure ? C'est absurde. Grey, si la fièvre revient... ne me laisse pas parler.

Jasper leva les yeux et fixa une lézarde au plafond. Il détenait de nombreux secrets.

-C'est promis.

-Merci, répondit Jasper en soupirant. Oh. L'argent. Il y en a un bon paquet à la banque Hoare, au nom de Jasper Withlock. Retrouve un certain Black Jacob. Je suis le parrain de son fils aîné, figure-toi. L'argent est pour le garçon.

Après une profonde inspiration, il ajouta :

-Je crois que je dois de l'argent au tailleur. Paye-le pour moi, tu veux ?

-Tu parles comme Socrate devant sa coupe de ciguë.

Grey trempa de nouveau le linge dans l'eau chaude et le reposa sur la plaie.

-Qui est... aïe... qui est Socrate ?

-Un Grec, qui est mort il y a longtemps. Bella l'admire beaucoup.

-Dommage qu'il soit mort. Cette femme est faite pour être appréciée par un homme bien vivant.

Le visage mince et mat de Jasper était plus pâle qu'en temps normal, mais il parvint à ricaner cependant à ricaner de façon presque convaincante.

-Un type comme moi, par exemple. Tu ne lui plais pas du tout, mon vieux.

-Je ne suis pas censé lui plaire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle ait peur de moi et qu'elle cesse de chercher à s'enfuir.

Grey travailla un moment en silence, épongeant le sang sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

-Je vais t'asseoir. N'essaie pas de m'aider. Laisse-moi faire.

-D'accord.

Le garçon était léger et semblait fragile comme du verre. Grey glissa quelques oreillers derrière son dos pour le maintenir assis.

-Repose-toi une minute.

Il jeta l'eau sale par la fenêtre, dans le lierre qui s'accrochait au mur de pierre. La nuit était douce. Des clients s'attardaient sur la terrasse, autour des tables. Il y avait surtout des fermiers du coin, mais aussi, à en juger par leurs accents, des voyageurs venus de Paris et de Normandie. Deux hommes jouaient aux cartes en bavardant dans leur patois des côtes de Bretagne. Les flammes des bougies éclairaient un bonnet de paysan, un chapeau à la dernière mode, une tignasse blonde. Une des filles brunes et potelées de Gareth passa entre les hommes pour ramasser les verres. Au-delà des murs de la cour, les champs résonnaient du chant des grillons.

Ils étaient en sécurité pour cette nuit, dans ce village minuscule, dans cette auberge obscure qui servait d'escale aux espion anglais en France. Le lendemain, ce serait l'enfer.

Le lit craqua sous le poids de Jasper.

-Tu la traites mal, reprit ce dernier. Elle se démolit en se battant contre toi. Cela fait mal au cœur.

-Comme si je ne le savais pas ! J'ai l'impression de lutter contre un chat affamé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait l'impression de lutter contre des flammes enveloppées de soie. Isabella Swan ne s'avouerait jamais vaincue. Elle s'était débattu follement, avec désespoir, essayant sans cesse de sortir de la voiture. A maintes reprises, il avait capturé ce corps vibrant de rage et l'avait plaqué contre lui pour l'immobiliser. Chaque fois qu'il la maintenait sous lui, elle se soumettait en soupirant, acceptait cette nouvelle défaite, comme une femme qui s'abandonne doucement après l'amour. Sa résistance fondait, son énergie se dissolvait sous sa poigne. Elle était belle et trompeuse à la fois. Captivante comme l'opium.

Diable ! Ce n'était pas le genre de sentiment qu'un officier britannique était censé éprouver pour une petite garce d'espionne française.

-J'essaie de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais ce n'est pas facile. Elle est aussi dangereuse qu'une cobra.

Il posa la main de Jasper sur le pansement.

-Presse fort, dit-il en finissant de fixer le bandage. Je doute que Mlle Swan soit pressée d'avoir la discussion que j'ai prévue, ajouta-t-il. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait.

Emmett McCarthy pénétra dans la chambre, un plateau à la main.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait, au juste ?

Il tenait des morceaux de tissus roulés en boule sous son bras, un mélange de bordeaux et de blanc, de vert mousse et de bleu ardoise. Il referma la porte du bout du pied.

-Je veux dire, à part nous pourchasser en Autriche et en Italie au cours des deux dernières années...

-Tu es censé rester à côté d'elle pour la surveiller.

-J'ai placé deux des garçons de Gareth devant sa porte et sous sa fenêtre. Bella Swan ne cherchera pas à s'enfuir alors que trente personnes s'agitent dans la salle de l'auberge. Elle n'est pas idiote. Edward, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, chez elle.

-Tu vas prendre sa défense, toi aussi ?

-Elle ne veut pas se tourner pour me parler. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot.

Emmett déposa le plateau sur la table, et les chiffons en tas sur la table de toilette.

-Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, à Vienne. Elle jacassait comme une pie. Quand elle se tait, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

-J'ai dû lui faire mal.

_Tous ces os minuscules reliés entre eux par des filaments, tellement fragiles._

-C'est peut-être Lenoir. Il l'a gardé plus longtemps que nous à sa merci.

Grey n'avait pas envie de penser qu'elle souffrait ou qu'elle était blessée. Il était trop facile d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle, d'oublier qui elle était.

-Je vérifierai qu'elle n'est pas blessée quand je le mettrai dans le lit.

Emmett souleva la serviette qui recouvrait un bol de porcelaine blanc et bleu d'où s'échappait un fumet appétissant.

-La soupe de Gareth. Il y a mis des poireaux et du cerfeuil, je crois.

Il plongea une cuillère dans le bol et la tendit à Jasper en ordonnant :

-Mange.

-Volontiers. Passe-moi aussi un morceau de pain, tant que tu y es.

Emmett coupa une large tranche de pain, d'un geste précis et rapide.

-Je suis descendu présenter des excuses à Gareth... Il t'en veut mortellement d'avoir amené cette fille chez lui, Edward. J'ai fait comme si je savais ce que tu avais en tête. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-L'espoir fait vivre, commenta Jasper d'un ton pieux.

-Toi, mange ta soupe et tais-toi, déclara Emmett. Un chef de section n'a pas à s'expliquer avec...

La tranquillité de l'auberge fut soudain brisée par n grand bruit. Emmett se figea. Jasper tourna vivement les yeux vers la fenêtre.

«Mon pistolet est dans mon sac, chargé, songea Grey. Il y en a un autre dans le sac de Withlock. Emmett a le sien sur lui. L'escalier est défendable. Ils...»

Un rire masculin s'éleva dans la cour, en même temps qu'un gloussement de femme. Des chaises glissèrent sur le sol en crissant. Des conversations reprirent, à voix basse. Il y avait eu un incident dans la cuisine, rien de plus. Ce n'étaient pas les hommes de Lenoir. Pas encore.

Grey retira sa main de la mallette.

-Il y a trop longtemps que je suis inactif.

Jasper dissimula un couteau à longue lame fine sous les couvertures.

-Nous sommes tous à cran, dit Emmett. Et cette satané bonne femme enfermée dans la chambre voisine n'y est pas pour rien. Quand diable allons-nous nous débarrasser d'elle ?

-Il compte la ramener jusqu'à Meek Street, j'en mettrai ma main au feu, répondit Jasper. Il y a du cognac sur ce plateau ?

-Seulement du vin, pour toi, répondit Emmett en tirant sur le bouchon de liège avec ses dents. Je lui ai donné ce peignoir de soie, Edward. Un outrage à la pudeur. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

-Mon but n'est pas de lui faire plaisir.

Emmett versa du vin rouge dans un verre, puis y ajouta de l'eau jusqu'à ce que le liquide prenne une couleur rosée.

-Tes intentions concernant cette fille ne me plaisent pas.

-Explique-toi.

-Pour commencer, je n'aime pas l'idée de l'habiller avec les frusques d'une catin.

Emmett désigna du menton le tas de tissus aux couleurs voyantes sur la table de toilette.

-C'est tout ce que Gareth avait dans sa réserve... les habits d'une fille légère qui s'est enfuie sans payer. Ils lui iront, mais mais ce sont des tenues de bordel.

-Elle a porté pire que ça, au service de la France.

Grey souleva une robe. Le bleu profond était du même ton que les yeux de Bella. Le coton était doux et léger.

-Très joli. Parisien, de toute évidence.

-Pas le genre de vêtement qui passe inaperçu dans un village de Normandie. Elle n'ira pas loin, si elle nous file entre les doigts, dit Jasper.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et ajouta :

-Il y a un banc en enfer pour ceux qui mettent de l'eau dans le bon vin.

Emmett inspecta le plateau et prit un morceau de tourte.

-Certaines de ces robes sont transparentes. Voilà qui va être diablement perturbant.

-Cette fille pourrait porter juste un sac de jute et être perturbante tout de même.

Quand il lui aurait fait revêtir ces vêtements, Bella ressemblerait à ce qu'elle était en réalité. Une courtisane de luxe, une femme née pour séduire les hommes. Ses jolis petits seins ronds se vendraient comme des pommes sur un marché.

-Elle a assommé Laurent Duval avec une massue qu'elle cachait sous sa jupe. Là-dessous, elle ne pourra même pas cacher un cure-dents.

-Tu commets une erreur, Edward. Cette fille est des nôtres. C'est une des meilleures. Elle est dans le Jeu depuis son enfance. On ne capture pas une des plus grandes espionnes d'Europe pour la traiter comme une catin. Fais-lui porter ce peignoir, ou l'une de ces robes transparentes, et tu finira par croire qu'elle est réellement une courtisane.

-Ce qui est faux, déclara Jasper en ramassant des légumes au fond de son bol. Pour commencer, elle est capable de vous tuer avec tout ce qui traîne dans une maison.

-Elle est probablement en train d'affûter une arme en ce moment même, renchérit Emmett en massant la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue.

Celle-ci n'était en réalité qu'un maquillage, qui, quand il le portait trop longtemps, lui irritait la peau.

-Je préférerais que cette fille travaille pour nous.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Grey traversa la pièce, s'accroupit devant l'âtre et ajouta une grande bûche dans le feu. Il allait leur falloir davantage de bois. Si la fièvre reprenait Jasper, il aurait froid. Les flammes qui dansaient sous ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Il crut voir Bella danser comme une Gitane, le corps luisant de sueur et d'huile parfumée.

-Elle était à Bruges.

-Bruges, répéta Emmett.

-Je me trouvais sur la place du marché, dans le café près de la tour, où j'attendais mon contact. De l'autre côté de la place, il y avait un jeune Gitan qui jonglait. Il riait en faisant tourner quatre ou cinq poignards au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-C'était Bella, dit Emmett.

-Bella.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se faisait souvent passer pour un garçon.

-Je n'ai compris que c'était une femme que lorsque je l'ai vue chez Lenoir.

Il se revit sur la place, à Bruges, sa tasse de café entre les mains, se laissant doucement envahir par le bien-être, tout en maintenant sa surveillance. Il s'était rappelé par la suite comment il avait été content de voir ce garçon.

-Il s'amusait à lancer ses poignards, à atteindre des buts précis. Il a ramassé une belle poigne de pièce avant de repartir.

-Elle est très forte au lancer de poignard. Pas aussi bonne que Withlock, mais douée tout de même.

-Personne n'est aussi fort que moi, fit observer Jasper.

Il y avait des pommes de pains dans la boîte près de l'âtre. Grey en jeta quelques une sur le feu et remua les bûches pour attiser les flammes.

-Une heure plus tard, Peter vint m'avertir qu'on leur avait tendu une embuscade et que l'or avait disparu. Stefan, Vladimir et le frère de Kate étaient morts.

Jasper posa son bol sur la table.

-J'ai servi avec Vladimir à Paris.

-Le frère de Kate était un de mes hommes, dit Emmett. C'était sa seconde mission. Charles Makenna. Quand j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé, cela m'a fais un choc.

Il prit le bol de Jasper pour y jeter un coup d'œil et demanda :

-Tu ne finis pas ta soupe ?

-Non .

-Bois au moins le vin, répondit Emmett en entassant le bol et l'assiette sur le plateau. Ce devait être une transaction sans histoire : les plans d'Albion contre l'or.

Les plans d'Albion contenaient les détails de la tactique d'invasion de l'Angleterre par Napoléon, une liste exhaustive des troupes, des approvisionnements, des navires, des itinéraires, des horaires prévus. Tout y était : la date de l'invasion, les lieux de débarquement, les trajets une fois dans le pays, le deuxième choix de date en cas de mauvais temps.

Avec ces plans, les Anglais seraient en mesure de repousser l'invasion, ou de surprendre la flotte française et de la détruire. Les plans contenaient une mine de renseignements précieux sur la France : la forme de chaque navire, les soldats de chaque compagnie, la production de chaque usine. Ils pouvaient renverser totalement le rapport de forces entre les deux pays.

Il en avait été fait trente-six copies. D'après la rumeur, une de ces copies avait disparu. Quand on la lui avait proposé, Grey aurait dû suspecter la supercherie. On ne lui avait demandé en échange qu'une poignée d'or. Ce n'était rien. Il aurait payé cent fois plus pour avoir ces plans.

Cependant, il avait sauté sur cette occasion d'obtenir les plans et avait poussé ses hommes tout droit dans le piège où ils avaient trouvé la mort. C'était sa faute. Il était le seul responsable de ce gâchis.

-Elle était à Bruges. Cela fait six mois que je recherche cette Gitane.

-Tu crois que c'est elle qui a fait le coup ? Demanda Emmett. A cause des poingards ?

-Les hommes sont tous morts d'une unique blessure, très nette, dans le cou. Le tueur qui les a prit en embuscade était un expert. Les Français voulaient nous tuer, dès le début.

Emmett secoua vivement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas elle. Pour l'amour du Ciel, cette fille a été l'élève de Vauban ! La tuerie de Bruges était un massacre sanglant et maladroit. Vauban n'aurait jamais accepté d'être mêlé à une affaire pareille.

-Sanglant, mais pas maladroit, rectifia Grey. Trois blessures nettes et identiques. Combien de gens sont capables de manier un poignards avec autant d'adresse ? Or, Bella Swan était là.

-Ce n'est pas elle. Withlock, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas son style.

Jasper avala une gorgée de vin coupée d'eau et grimaça.

-Nous avons tous notre réputation, dans le Grand Jeu. Toi, moi, Emmett... tous. Bella Swan est espiègle, raisonnable, et se déplace furtivement. Quand elle passe quelque part, personne ne s'en aperçoit. Si elle à déjà tué quelqu'un, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Cela signifie simplement qu'elle est assez maligne pour ne pas se faire prendre, déclara Grey en se redressant. Lenoir dit que Vauban qui détient les plans.

Jasper ricana.

-Lenoir est un imbécile.

-C'est un fait reconnu, répondit Emmett en caressant sa barbe naissante. Mais je vois mal un vieux révolutionnaire aussi incorruptible que Vauban trahir sa patrie. C'est facile de l'accuser, maintenant qu'il est mort, mais...

-Vauban est mort ?

Jasper se redressa brusquement, grimaça de douleur et posa une main sur son pansement.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Les nouvelles ne vont pas vite. Il est mort dans son sommeil, il y a déjà six semaines, je crois. C'était le dernier de la vieille garde. Nous ne reverrons pas de sitôt un homme de sa valeur.

Emmett laissa tomber la serviette sur le plateau.

-En tout cas, je peux vous dire une chose : Vauban se serrait coupé la gorge plutôt que de vendre des secrets d'État. Cette fille est avec lui depuis son enfance. Elle est faite du même bois que lui.

Bella était impliquée dans cette affaire jusqu'au cou. Grey en était certain, même si Emmett et Jasper refusait de l'admettre. Il en aurait la certitude une fois qu'il l'aurait mise derrière les barreaux, à Meek Street. Et il découvrirai où elle avait caché les plans. Qu'on lui donne seulement quelques semaines, et il saurait tout d'elle. Même la couleur des murs de sa chambre quand elle avait sept ans.

-Tu as encore besoin de moi, Jasper ?

-Je me débrouillerai. Mais tu te trompes à son sujet, tu sais.

-Je finirai par en avoir le cœur net. Je vais manger, me laver, puis je l'installerai pour la nuit.

Il avait réussi à contrôler sa voix, mais il ne put empêcher le loquet de claquer bruyamment quand il ouvrit la porte.

Il avait décidé de ne plus se battre contre cette petite sorcière. Mais, cette fois, elle jouerait peut-être la catin et s'offrirait à lui... dans ce cas, il accepterait sans doute, cela les changeraient un peu. Il se servirait d'elle, puis l'oublierai aussitôt. Une femme ne pouvait conserver son mystère quand il la tenait prisonnière sous lui. Elle ne serait plus qu'un corps chaud et soumis à son désir.

Ce n'était pas un raisonnement très professionnel.

-Je pense que je vais l'enchaîner au lit, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

-Edward... protesta Emmett.

-Laisse-le, dit doucement Jasper. C'est une affaire entre eux, à présent.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Un nouveau chapitre, écrit en vitesse éclair, malgré sa taille.**

**Dans le prochain la ''conversation'' entre Edward et Bella.**

**Rewiew = Teaser**


	5. Chapter 5 : Faire connaissance, partie 1

« Coucher pour réussir, c'est pas grave... si on réussit » - Michèle Bernier

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Chapitre 5 : Faire connaissance, partie 1 :**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

-Il fait sombre, ici.

La voix de Grey était à la fois douce et rauque. Il parlait d'un ton familier, comme on s'adresse à des amis, à des enfants ou à des domestiques. Ou encore à des prostituées.

-Vous n'avez qu'à allumer une bougie. Pour moi, cela ne fait aucune différence.

Elle s'exprimait avec froideur, du ton que l'on emploie avec un espion étranger qui vous a kidnappée.

-Emmett ne vous a donc pas dit d'enfiler le peignoir ?

-Bien sûr que si. Et si un jour je décide d'obéir aux ordres de M. MacCarthy, je vous en informerai.

Bella se tenait face à la fenêtre ouverte, le peignoir roulé en boule entre ses mains, lui tournant délibérément le dos. La nuit s'annonçait extrêmement difficile.

Le vent qui soufflait sur les champs environnants lui balaya le visage, transportant avec l'odeur de la terre, des vaches et des pommes. Elle éprouva un douloureux pincement de nostalgie à l'idée des champs et des étoiles qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

La chemise qu'elle portait se gonfla sous la brise, puis se plaqua sur ses hanches et sur ses seins, et se gonfla de nouveau. La chemise appartenait à Grey. Elle connaissait un peu les hommes. Il y en avait qui la trouvaient séduisante, vêtue d'une chemise d'homme, pieds nus, avec ses cheveux répandus autour de son visage. Dans le peignoir de soie qu'elle tenait à la main, elle aurait eu l'air d'une catin, tandis qu'avec cette chemise masculine, elle offrait l'apparence d'un charme plus subtil. Son choix était limité ce soir.

Elle l'entendit refermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

-Vous vous êtes parée de ma chemise. Bien, bien...

Il ne se départait jamais de ce fond de colère incompréhensible lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle.

-J'aurais sans doute dû m'y attendre. Le peignoir est voyant. Ce n'est pas votre genre.

-Ne m'avez-vous pas déjà assez tourmentée sous prétexte que je suis française et espionne ? Nous sommes en France, Monsieur Grey. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir prisonnière. Laissez-moi partir, c'est la seule chose sensée que vous puissiez faire.

-Dès que vous m'aurez donné les plans d'Albion. Nous sommes prêt à payer, vous savez, si cela à une quelconque importance pour vous. Une somme extravagante même.

Lenoir avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher, et celle-ci n'était pas la moindre : ses paroles avaient persuadé Grey qu'elle détenait les plans.

Elle aurait aimé répondre : «Vous voulez les plans ? Mais oui, je les ai cachés sous ma jarretière. Vous voyez ? Prenez-les donc, et empêchez M. Napoléon d'effectuer cette invasion stupide qui tuera des milliers de soldats français et anglais et ne réussira pas de toute façon.» Hélas ! Ce n'était pas si simple.

Elle mentit aussitôt, de manière très convaincante :

-Je n'ai pas ces plans. Je ne les ai même jamais eus sous les yeux.

-Vous mentez bien. Je suppose que je ne suis pas le premier à vous le dire.

Elle abattit le poing sous l'appui de la fenêtre.

-Non et non ! J'en ai par dessus la tête. Lenoir crache son venin comme un serpent, et vous le croyez ! C'est incompréhensible. Vous m'avez kidnappée et emmenée ici pour rien. Vous me mettez en danger et vous aussi, avec votre...

-Tournez-vous et regardez-moi. J'en ai assez de parler à votre dos.

-Je ne vous trouve pas intéressant à regarder. En fait, je voudrais que vous disparaissiez.

Des mains inflexibles lui agrippèrent fermement les épaules et l'obligèrent à pivoter sur elle-même. Elle garda la tête baissée, pour l'empêcher de voir son visage.

-Cessez de me combattre, Renardeau. Ne m'obligez pas à vous démontrer que vous êtes prise au piège.

-Prise au piège ? Ça oui, je l'admets. Je suis tellement facile à attraper depuis quelques temps ! Même un idiot comme Laurent y parviendrait.

-Cela ne m'a pas parut aussi facile que vous le dites. A présent, je veux changer les règles du jeu.

-Je ne joue avec Grey, des Services Secrets britanniques. Je ne me le permettrais pas.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous faites en ce moment même.

Ses doigts virils explorèrent son épaule, s'attardant sur le point où les nerfs se nouaient, et elle se figea. Puis il les fit glisser avec douceur le long de son bras. Elle se sentait impuissante, consciente qu'il pouvait lui encercler les bras de ses mains et la tenir à sa merci.

Il continua son massage jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente frissonner sous ses doigts, et elle se rendit compte que ces points faibles, ceux où l'on frappe pour abattre un adversaire, étaient sensibles et vulnérables. Lui le savait déjà. C'était décourageant de découvrir autant d'habilité chez un adversaire.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pour la centième fois, elle souhaita pouvoir voir son expression et deviner ses intentions. Il ne se contenterait sans doute pas de lui faire mal.

-Cette chemise est plus érotique que je ne l'aurais cru possible. La voir sur vous... et savoir que vous portez rien dessous...

Il pinça le tissu entre deux doigts et l'observa.

-Je devrais me sentir désarmé. Vous êtes très maligne, Isabella.

-Pas si maligne que ça, murmura-t-elle.

Sa main glissa jusque sur le cœur de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez défait exactement le bon nombre de boutons. Félicitations. Un de moins, et vous aviez l'air d'une vierge effarouchée. Ce n'est pas un rôle dans lequel vous seriez crédible.

C'était des paroles qu'il aurait pu adresser à une femme qu'il voulait mettre dans son lit. Impossible de raisonner avec lui dans ces conditions. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'écouter en tremblant.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bouton suivant et l'ouvrit.

-Trop de boutons dégrafés, et le gibier semble trop facile à attraper. Les hommes préfèrent les défis.

Son cœur battait si fort que tout son corps en était secoué. Était-il conscient de l'excitation qu'il provoquait en elle ? C'était fort probable.

Il dégrafa encore un bouton. Bientôt, elle serait nue.

-On a envie de vous ôter vos voiles un par un. De découvrir vos secrets, les mystères que vous cachez au plus profond de vous.

Sur le moment, son corps ne recelait pas de mystères... Il était juste complètement embrasé.

-Je ne détiens aucun secret, répondit-elle. Vous vous trompez.

-Comme il me serait facile de goûter au miel délicieux de votre corps... Je n'ai qu'à faire cela...

Ses doigts lui effleurèrent les seins, à travers la chemise.

-... et deux adorables petites pointes se dressent contre le tissu, comme pour me supplier de les prendre entre mes lèvres. Comme ça... Oui. Là, vous êtes sincère. Je pense que c'est la seule sincérité dont vous êtes capable.

-Ne prenez pas cet air supérieur. Vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Je sais que vous aimez votre travail. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Vous nous donnez exactement ce que nous voulons, n'est pas, jolie Isabella ? A Lenoir, à Laurent, à moi. Vous denevez le fantasme secret de chacun d'entre nous. Le rêve que nous caressons quand nous sommes seuls, au milieu de la nuit. Avant même que je sache ce que je veux, vous me l'offrez. J'ignorais qu'une femme pouvait faire cela. Lorsqu'un homme vous touche, c'est au péril de son âme.

-Vous pouvez garder votre âme, je n'en veux pas.

-Je me moque de ce que vous voulez, Isabella Swan. Mais vous savez y faire. Cette façon que vous avez de roucouler... Vous me faites vibrer.

Elle sentait ses muscles tendus frémir sous l'effet de la colère et du désir mêlés. Comment utiliser ces deux sentiments opposés à son avantage ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Vous aimez faire danser les pantins, n'est-ce pas ? Une ficelle par-ci, une ficelle par-là. Vous prenez l'air doux, vulnérable... sensible aux caresses. Je ne connais pas un homme sur terre capable de vous résister.

Tout à coup, il agrippa les pans de la chemise et l'attira contre lui, l'obligeant à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Étouffant une exclamation de surprise, elle se raccrocha à lui.

-Ne faites plus jamais ça, dit-il en la secouant brusquement. Pas avec moi.

-Je ne...

-Plus de petits jeux. Allez enlever cette maudite chemise. Mettez le peignoir que je vous ai envoyé ou restez nue dans le lit. Cela m'est égal.

-Je refuse porter cette tenue indécente. Je ne suis pas...

Elle s'interrompit, déglutit et poursuivit calmement :

-Je ne suis pas une fille des rues qui se vend pour un repas chaud. Je ne...

-Pour l'amour du Ciel, ne prenez pas les choses de manière si dramatique !

Il desserra lentement son étreinte et la relâcha.

-Et oubliez votre pudeur, car, à partir de maintenant, vous porterez des vêtements sous lesquels vous ne pourrez pas dissimuler d'arme. Allez vous coucher.

-Je ne dormirai que d'un œil, comme une souris à côté du chat. Ne me mentez pas, monsieur l'Anglais. Cela m'exaspère.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience en réserve, moi non plus. Aussi, à moins que vous ne désiriez m'offrir ce...

Il tira sur l'échancrure de la chemise, et elle sentit l'air glacé sur sa poitrine.

-... ce ravissant petit corps, enfilez ce peignoir et couchez-vous.

-Monsieur, ne me faites pas cela.

-Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous obéissez. Soumettez-vous à mes ordres et vous serez bien traitée. En revanche, si vous tentez encore une fois de vous échapper, je vous attacherai au lit. Faites-vous une raison.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Il mentait, et il se mentait à lui-même. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait l'allonger dans ce lit, fût-ce pour l'attacher, et résister au désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

Il n'était pas un monstre, il ne la forcerait pas. Mais il la désirait ardemment, et il la prenait pour une femme légère, sans moralité. Cette nuit, il viendrait la retrouver, poserait les mains sur elle, et elle serait tellement troublée qu'elle lui donnerait les réponses qu'il attendait. Et, en fin de compte, il parviendrait peut-être à lui faire aimer ses caresses.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Face à cet homme, elle perdait se force et son bon sens.

Encore une bonne raison de vouloir lui échapper.

Quand on avait perdu toutes ses armes, on ne pouvait plus s'appuyer que sur la ruse, les mensonges, les machinations. C'était ce que Vauban lui avait appris. Sa mère le lui avait dit aussi. Jean, Nathalie, ainsi que le sage te cynique M. Denali, le lieu avaient enseigné. Tous se s vieux amis, dans le Jeu. Elle savait cela depuis qu'elle était enfant. Parfois, vous étiez obligé de faire des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas vraiment.

Bella était incapable de commettre des actes méprisables. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle devienne quelqu'un d'autre, de plus résolu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle considéra les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle et arrêta son choix sur un personnage. Une courtisane mondaine. Un rôle qu'elle avait maintes fois joué à Vienne.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et laissa le rôle de la courtisane envahir son esprit. Il l'enveloppa comme un lourd manteau. La courtisane était plus âgée que Bella. Elle était maligne et cynique. Elle ne rechignerait pas à porter cet indécent morceau de tissu... ni à faire ce qui était nécessaire.

Elle leva le menton avec détermination. La courtisane n'était pas consternée parce qu'un homme la désirait. Au contraire Cela lui donnait du pouvoir

Elle eut un léger haussement d'épaules, puis déclara :

-Vous venez de remporter cette ridicule petite victoire.

Dans la peau de la courtisane, elle passa devant Grey d'un air impatient et dédaigneux en traversant la pièce. Seuls trois grands pas séparaient la fenêtre de la table – elle avait compté, après le dîner. Lui tournant le dos, elle jeta le peignoir en soie sur la table, touchant au passage la bougie posée sur le plateau. La scène était prête, tout était en place.

-Sortez. Je vais enfiler ce vêtement vulgaire. Mais je refuse de me mettre nue devant vous.

Sa voix était froide et hautaine, chargée d'ennui. C'était la voix d'une courtisane.

-Quoi que vous en pensiez, je ne suis pas une femme aux mœurs légères.

-Il fait trop sombre pour y voir. Enfilez ce peignoir tout de suite, avant que je ne vous déshabille et vous mette au lit moi-même.

-Quel projet attrayant !

C'était le genre de chose qu'aurait pu dire la courtisane qui habitait son esprit. Elle ajouta :

-Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de succès avec cette méthode, auprès des Anglaises, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle saisit nonchalamment le bord de la chemise, comme si elle se déshabillait chaque soir pour un homme.

-Puisque vous ne voulez pas sortir, retournez-vous.

-Par égard pour votre pudeur ?

-Ce n'est pas une si grande faveur que je vous demande. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas accoutumée à l'humiliation.

La surface lisse de son personnage se fendilla, laissant entrevoir un frémissement de peur mêlé de honte. Elle n'aurait pas fait mieux si elle s'était entraînée toute une semaine.

-Je peux aller jusque-là pour vous faire plaisir.

Elle l'entendit bouger. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se déshabille. C'était difficile de jouer ce rôle de courtisane. Elle fit passer la chemise par dessus sa tête, révélant sa nudité. Il faisait peut-être assez sombre dans la chambre pour qu'il ne voie rien. Et peut-être avait-il tourné le dos, comme il l'avait promis. Sinon, il ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'il serait suffisamment troublé par la vision de son corps pour ne pas remarquer ce qu'elle faisait.

Maintenant. Il ne fallait plus attendre.

Un. Deux. Trois. Elle jeta la chemise sur la table. La main cachée par le tissu, elle saisit le lourd chandelier de cuivre, pivota vers Grey en se guidant au son de sa respiration et balança l'objet vers lui.

Elle manqua son but.

Déséquilibré, elle chancela. Où était-il ? Où ?

Elle perçut un souffle d'air, puis une douleur fulgurante s'abattit sur son poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. Le chandelier roula bruyamment sur le sol.

-Sapristi !

Quelle douleur ! C'était un désastre. Elle avait complètement raté son coup. Nue, désarmée, elle recula vivement, en secouant sa main meurtrie.

-Vous êtes rapide, monsieur.

-Assez rapide, oui.

Un autre pas en arrière. La table était là, grâce au Ciel. Elle se précipita de l'autre côté, cherchant le morceau de soie à tâtons. Le peignoir... elle le tenait.

-Vous ne vous étiez pas retourné. Vous m'avez trompée.

-Qui a trompé l'autre ?

-C'est la question, je l'avoue.

Elle essaya maladroitement d'enfiler le peignoir, d'une seule main. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette ce vêtement. Un bras, puis l'autre... Le cordon de soie était là. Bien, très bien, songea-t-elle en tirant dessus.

Grey contourna la table avec une lenteur délibérée. Bella n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle pourrait lui échapper. Sans surprise, elle sentit ses mains se refermer sur elle, délicatement mais fermement, comme s'il tenait un sac d'œufs sur le point de se briser.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Il prenait des gants avec elle. La force de son désir pour elle était telle qu'il lui semblait l'entendre vibrer comme une musique aux sons discordants, mais ses geste étaient parfaitement impersonnels.

-Vous l'aurez voulu, dit-il. Je vais vous attacher. Ce sera plus simple.

-Sans aucun doute. Mais je préférerais que vous n'en fassiez rien.

-Ah ! Vous dites enfin quelque chose que je suis tout prêt à croire.

Il l'obligea à reculer vers le lit, pas à pas, sans brutalité, juste en la poussant légèrement.

-C'est sage de votre part d'avoir enfilé ce peignoir, même s'il est trop tard. Vous pensiez pouvoir me tuer avec ce chandelier ?

-Je ne vous aurais pas tué volontairement, mais comme je suis assez maladroite, ces temps-ci... Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse dire pour vous empêcher de faire cela ?

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

-Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit pour l'instant.

-Et si je vous promettais de ne plus tenter de m'échapper jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés en Angleterre ?

-Non.

Son ton était plat, calme et glacial.

-Il me reste des bandes de tissu que je n'ai pas utilisées pour panser la blessure de Jasper. Je vais m'en servir. Ce sera plus doux que les cordes.

C'était un homme prévoyant. Peut-être était-il habitué à escorter des prisonniers. Comment savoir ?

-Ce ne sera pas trop inconfortable. Vous pourrez même dormir.

-Vous devriez réfléchir. Je suis inoffensive.

-Inutile d'avoir peur. Je ne fais jamais de mal aux femmes comme vous.

Encore des insultes incompréhensibles. Comme s'il n'avait pas des douzaines d'espionnes dans son propre réseau ! Il n'y avait aucune logique dans le mépris qu'il affichait pour elle.

Sa jambe heurta le bord du matelas. Il la fit pivoter d'un geste de la main. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba sur le lit. Aussitôt, elle rampa dans les draps pour lui échapper et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Impossible d'aller plus loin. Son dos se plaqua contre le ciment froid, et elle posa sur ses genoux. Le Renardeau était pris au piège.

Toutes ses ruses s'étaient évaporées, ses rôles lui échappaient. Il ne restait plus que Bella... et Bella avait peur. Très peur.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Le cuir de la valise craqua légèrement. Elle devina qu'il cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Puis il revient vers elle.

-Grey... monsieur... je promets de ne plus vous attaquer. Je suis prête à le jurer sur ce que vous voudrez.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant ployer le matelas.

-Vous pourriez m'offrir un ou deux de vos petits secrets. Ceux dont vous parliez avec Lenoir.

-Les plans d'Albion, dit-elle d'un ton faussement léger. C'est devenu une obsession pour Lenoir.

-Et pour moi aussi. Nous allons longuement parler de ces plans, vous et moi.

Elle sentit un grand froid l'envahir, accompagné d'une vaguer nausée.

-Mais c'est ridicule. Je ne suis qu'un pion, dans le Jeu. Je ne suis pas mêlée aux grandes intrigues politiques. Si vous espérez que je vous révèle des secrets importants, vous serez déçu.

-Vous ne me décevrez pas.

Il manipula quelque chose entre ses mains. Probablement les bandes de tissu dont il avait parlé... celles avec lesquelles il comptait l'attacher. Dans un instant, elle serait ligotée, et elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de fuir.

-Je ne veux pas être attachée, chuchota-t-elle.

-Vous ne parviendrait pas à me convaincre. Vous pouvez toujours essayer, bien entendu. Offrez-moi juste un petit secret, et nous verrons.

Non, elle ne lui offrirait pas de secret. Mais autre chose. Elle le savait depuis le début, tout au fond d'elle-même, qu'ils en arriveraient là.

Le plan de secours. Il y avait toujours un plan de secours, auquel on espère ne pas avoir recours.

Rassemblant les pans du peignoir de soie, elle rampa vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive la chaleur de son corps. Alors, elle s'agenouilla sur le lit, les genoux légèrement écartés. Elle avait vu des prostitués faire cela, dans la maison close que sa mère avait tenue quelque temps à Paris. M. Grey avait sans aucun doute visité un grand nombre de ces maisons et il devait comprendre de qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle l'entendit inspirer bruyamment, puis il se tourna sur le matelas et elle sentit ses doigts se refermer sur son bras. Mais il se contenta de lui soulever le poignet droit.

-Vous ai-je fais mal, tout à l'heure ?

-Non, répondit-elle en se dégageant souplement. Ce n'est rien.

-C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je refuse de me battre avec vous. Je finirai par vous faire vraiment mal, et je ne le veux pas.

-Moi non plus. Et je ne veux pas que vous m'attachiez.

Il émit un grondement, et elle sentit qu'il se tournait de nouveau. Sa respiration était saccadé.

La courtisane ne craignait pas un seul homme au monde. Elle n'avait pas peur de toucher ou d'être touchée. La courtisane possédait une patience infinie.

Il était temps de commencer. Elle trouva l'extrémité du long ruban de soie, qu'elle défit. C'était une cordelette fine et tressée, très résistante. Les pans du vêtements s'ouvrirent et se déployèrent comme des pétales de rose. Il allait sentir la soie contre sa peau. Même dans l'obscurité, il distinguerait les ombres de son corps. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Vous savez, chuchota-t-elle, cela a son charme d'être attaché. Mais cela vous limite, forcément. Je préfère être... inventive.

Forte de son expérience, la courtisane tendit la main pour le caresser. Bella l'accompagne, pleine de curiosité.

La peau de son cou était sèche et chaude, un peu rugueuse. Sa joue était hérissé de barbe, et les muscles de ses mâchoires étaient tendus. Étrangement, ses lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie. Elles s'entrouvrirent sous ses doigts, et elle sentit le contact de sa langue. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir lorsqu'un homme lui embrassait les doigts. Une vague de chaleur se propagea entre ses jambes, et elle dut contrôler la frayeur qui l'envahissait.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vous révélerai pas de secrets. Mais je vous ferais plaisir, si vous me laissez une dernière chance.

-C'est tentant. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis lasse de ma battre. Cela devient décourageant.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Dites-moi pourquoi.

Il semblait si sombre, si sévère... Il fallait qu'il ait assez confiance en elle pour la laisser approcher. Dans le silence qui était retombé, elle perçut le chant des grillons dans les champs et l'écho des voix dans la cour de l'auberge.

-Je vous désire.

Cette fois, elle était sincère. Quelle ironie !

-Je vous ai désiré dès l'instant où je vous ai touchée dans le cachot où nous avait enfermé Lenoir. Et dans le carrosse, quand nous nous sommes battus... Une lutte est un moment de grande intimité entre deux êtres, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je vous l'accorde.

-Nous nous sommes battus, mais vous ne m'avez pas fait mal. Vous étiez exaspéré et vous m'avez maintenue en vous allongeant lourdement sur moi. Alors, j'ai essayé d'imaginer... comment ça se passerait dans un lit, avec vous.

Chaque mot prononcé était une humiliation. Elle mettait son âme à nu, comme son corps. Mais cela pouvait fasciner un homme comme Grey, le troubler.

-Je... je ressens un désir profond pour vous.

-Voilà une chose bien embarrassante à a avouer !

-Je m'en veux d'éprouver cela, étant donné que nous sommes ennemis.

Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point la situation était effectivement embarrassante pour elle. En ce moment même, alors qu'elle n'aurait dû être préoccupée que par ses ruses et ses mensonges, une chaude spirale de désir la traversait. Elle tenta l'ignorer.

Ses doigts, cachés dans les plis de son peignoir, tiraient sur le cordon de soie. Elle le fit sortir lentement du fourreau dans lequel il était glissé.

-Ici, personne ne peut vous voir. Nous pouvons cesser d'être ennemis. Ce qui ce passe dans cette chambre... c'est comme si cela n'existait pas.

-Quelle curieuse idée !

-Vous m'attacherez plus tard, si vous le souhaitez.

Il y avait une nuance taquine dans sa voix. Elle s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui.

-Je ne veux pas vous attacher tout de suite, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

-Vous avez raison. Mais, parfois, je ne suis plus un agent français, et je redeviens tout simplement Bella.

Il changea de position, et elle entendit un bruit métallique lorsque se bague heurta la table de chevet. Il avait posé quelque chose, il s'était tourné.

Rapidement, elle fit trois tours autour de sa main gauche avec la cordelette de soie. Quand elle se pencha vers lui, elle toucha son dos et posa le front contre son omoplate.

-Là, dans l'obscurité... je peux être ce que vous voulez.

Un pouls battit douloureusement en un point secret entre ses jambes. Elle l'embrassa à travers le lin léger de sa chemise et sentit ses muscles se tendre sous ses lèvres. Il se contrôlait extrêmement bien, comme il convenait à un homme dans sa position, mais il n'était pas indifférent. Tout son corps frémissait, en proie à un désir dévorant – un désir qui le rendait vulnérable. Elle posa les lèvres sur la peau nue de son cou.

-Vous croyez pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez ? Grommela-t-il.

Elle émit un rire de gorge, imitant une des attitudes familières de sa mère.

-Je ne ferai rien que vous ne désiriez.

Tout en parlant, elle enroula la cordelette autour de sa main droite. Une fois, deux fois. Encore. Le cordon de soie reposait sur ses genoux. Elle se pressa contre lui. Il fallait qu'elle soit qu'elle soit tout près de lui pour faire ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Mais c'était si difficile... Le toucher la troublait au plus haut point. Ses seins nus effleurèrent le tissu de la chemise, au travers duquel elle perçut la chaleur de corps viril. Un éclair brûlant lui traversa la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

Il poussa un grognement sourd, semblable à un roulement de tonnerre avant l'orage.

La courtisane qui avait pris possession de son âme sut d'instinct ce qu'elle devait faire. Il fallait lui embrasser la nuque, encore et encore, en s'attardant sur les muscles durs de son cou. Elle tressaillit en sentant contre sa bouche la caresse de cheveux.

Grey allait probablement percevoir ce frémissement, et elle lui paraîtrait encore plus inoffensive. Si seulement son cœur cessait de tressauter follement ! Elle ouvrit et referma les doigts sur la cordelette de soie.

Se redressant sur ses genoux, elle lui taquina le lobe de l'oreille du bout de la langue, le mordillant doucement. Elle avait toujours eu envie de faire cela à un homme.

C'était presque le moment... presque. La cordelette était humide de sueur. «Je ne te ferai pas de mal, promit-elle en elle-même. Je serai très prudente.»

-Je me trompais sur votre compte. Vous n'êtes pas si subtile que ça, dit Grey en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Allait-il la repousser ou l'attirer vers lui ? Elle était incapable de le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était à bout.

-Où est passée votre finesse ? Continua-t-il.

Maintenant. Il fallait agir maintenant._ Je ne veux pas faire cela. Non, je ne le veux pas._

-Je ne suis que finesse, susurra-t-elle.

Elle tira légèrement sur la cordelette, croisa les bras et se pencha en avant. Elle l'embrassa doucement, juste au-dessous de l'oreille. Et tout en l'embrassant, elle fit passer la cordelette au-dessus de sa tête et lui entoura le cou.

Puis elle tira violemment sur les extrémités, pour l'étrangler.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Un nouveau chapitre de posté, qui m'aura pris du temps à écrire.**

**Le prochain devrait être posté dans la semaine.**

**Joyeuse fêtes de fin d'année à tous !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Faire connaissance, partie 2

_« La perfection des moyens et la confusion des buts semblent caractériser notre époque » - **Albert Einstein**_

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Chapitre 6 : Faire connaissance, partie 2 :**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ses poumons se contractèrent. Un démon lui écrasa le dos et lui serra la gorge à l'étouffer. Il se débattit maladroitement, les doigts engourdis. Il ne pouvait pas...

Son corps se balança d'avant en arrière, dans une vaine tentative pour se débarrasser de l'adversaire qui le tenait. Des éclairs rouges et noirs l'aveuglèrent. Il se tourna, lançant les poings au hasard, et toucha quelque chose.

Trop tard. Cette pensée l'accompagna tandis qu'il sombrait dans le néant. C'était donc ça, la mort...

Soudain, la pression intolérable cessa. Il inspira l'air avidement. Une douleur aiguë se répandit dans sa poitrine, et sous se s paupières fermées se déploya un rideau rouge sang. D'un coup de pied, il se libéra, roula sur lui-même, heurta un mur et plaqua le dos contre la paroi. Haletant, il se prépara à une nouvelle attaque.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout était obscur. Il faisait nuit, et il n'entendait ni coups de feu ni hennissements de chevaux. La bataille était finie. On l'avait laissé pour mort, livré aux vautours humains qui pillaient les champs de batailles jonchés de cadavres. Où étaient passés ses hommes ? Jamais ils ne l'auraient abandonné. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la débâcle. Ils avaient dû perdre le combat et battre en retraite.

A côté de lui, quelqu'un étouffait. Un mourant

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était pas allongé dans la terre, mais sur quelque chose de doux. Il crispa le poing sur... du tissu. Il se sentit si désorienté que la tête lui tourna. Puis il comprit. Il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille, mais dans un lit. En France. Dans l'auberge du vieux Gareth.

Et il se battait contre Isabella Swan

C'était Bella qui était en train d'étouffer à côté de lui. Il se souvenait, à présent. Il l'avait frappée à coups de poing. Avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu tuer un homme.

_Qu'ai je fais ?_

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse la voir, mais il l'entendait. Ses mains trouvèrent la courbe d'une hanche. Elle était nue et agitée de tremblements irrépressibles.

_Enfer et damnation !_

Il lui fallait de la lumière. Il se leva en titubant et traversa la chambre. Des braises rougeoyaient encore sous la cendre, et il remua les bûches du bout du pied jusqu'à ce que des flammes oranges s'élèvent dans l'âtre. Saisissant la bougie posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, il l'approcha des flammes. Il fallut une longue seconde avant que la mèche ne s'enflamme.

La jeune femme était recroquevillée sur le matelas, les bras serrés sur son estomac.

Grey ficha la bougie sur une pointe métallique, sur la tête de lit. Bell, haletante, était aussi pâle que les draps de lin. Ses épaules étaient humides et glacées. Il la fit rouler sur le dos. Les yeux vides d'expression, elle le regarda sans le reconnaître. Il fût envahi d'une terreur intense.

_Où t'ai-je frappée ?_

Il n'y avait pas de sang sur son visage, pas de marques sur sa gorge. Dieu soit loué ! Il ne l'avait frappée qu'une fois, il en était presque sûr. S'il s'était attaqué aux petits os délicats de son visage, elle se serrait brisée comme du verre.

Ses bras étaient plaqués sur son ventre. C'était donc probablement là qu'il l'avait frappée. La cage thoracique. Lui avait-il cassé des côtes ? Il la palpa doucement sur les côtés. Elle avait des os fins et fragiles, très peu de chair pour les protéger. Si une côte était cassée, il la sentirait.

Il la prit sur ses genoux et n'eut aucun mal à lui écarter les bras pou l'examiner. Il découvrit de petits seins, une peau très pâle et, juste sous le cœur, entourée par des hématomes plus anciens, une marque rouge de la taille de son poing. Il l'avait atteinte en plein plexus solaire. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait du mal à respirer.

-Restez tranquille. Vous avez la respiration coupée, c'est tout.

_Mon Dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas plus grave._

-Je vous ai frappée à la poitrine, et vous avez la sensation d'étouffer. Cela ira mieux dans une minute.

Il posa une main sur elle et pressa doucement ses muscles contractés pour l'aider à se détendre.

-Ça va déjà mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle inspira doucement et toussa. Tous ses muscles furent secoués.

-Je vous tiens. Doucement.

Il continua de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, tout en lui massant la poitrine, tandis que son corps s'arquait involontairement.

-Tout va bien. Du calme. Du calme, mon petit.

Sa voix était aussi douce que lorsqu'il parlait aux juments de son frère. Cela produisait l'effet qu'il espérait. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration, puis exhala lentement.

-Voilà, c'est mieux.

La main de la jeune femme se crispa sur la sienne. Sa tête retomba contre lui, et elle se mit à sangloter.

-Tout va bien, ce n'est rien.

A moins qu'il ne lui ai vraiment brisé une côte. Ou bien qu'elle n'ait une blessure interne qu'il ne pouvait détecter. Il appuya délicatement la main sur son ventre, en plusieurs endroits, et elle n'eut pas de réactions particulière. Ce devait être bon signe.

Il fit glisser plusieurs fois sa main le long de son diaphragme, puis sur son ventre plat. Ses muscles étaient durs et bien distincts sous sa peau. Elle reposait dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, respirant avec difficulté. Ses seins frémissaient chaque fois que l'air passait dans sa gorge. Ses mamelons étaient d'un rose plus pâle qu'il ne s'y attendait – sans doute parce qu'elle avait la peau si blanche.

Il continua de lui caresser le ventre et la sentit se détendre, muscles après muscles. Sa peau était douce comme su satin, et elle n'avait pas un gramme de graisse. La toison entre ses jambes était noire comme l'ébène, avec de grosses boucles à l'aspect doux et luxuriant. Tout son corps était un véritable appel à la luxure.

-Non ! Laissez-moi !

Elle s'écarta brusquement, se jeta de l'autre extrémité du lit et lui tourna la dos, se recroquevillant sur elle-même comme un hérisson.

C'était bon signe. Elle ne se serait pas tordue en tout sens si elle avait eu une côte cassée.

-Je vois que vous respirez normalement, constata-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Des pans de soie rouges étaient étalés autour d'elle, donnant l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans le cœur d'une orchidée. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, qui se parsemaient de quelques reflets bruns à la lueur de la bougie, se détachaient sur la peau blanche de ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas du avoir la vie facile, ces derniers temps. A tel point qu'on pouvait lui compter les côtes sans problèmes. Des traces d'hématomes à différents stades de guérison s'attardaient un peu partout sur son corps... un corps réellement adorable. Sans être pulpeux, il offrait cependant des formes parfaites. On eût dit une figure de porcelaine qu'on ose toucher qu'avec les yeux. Dire qu'une aussi belle créature était devenue une espionne !

Le garrot d'un rouge vif dont elle s'était servie était abandonné au bord du lit. Le lien du peignoir de soie qu'il avait lui-même introduit dans cette chambre. Quel idiot !

Ce cordon tressé était d'un solidité à toute épreuve. Une arme élégante et mortelle. Si elle avait réellement voulu le tuer, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

«Cette fille est des nôtres, avait dit Emmett. C'est une des meilleures.» En cet instant, elle était si faible qu'elle ne songeait même pas à repousser les cheveux qui retombait sur son délicat visage.

Il l'avait vaincue.

_Félicitations Edward. Un autre espion français mis hors d'état de nuire. Tu as fait du bon travail._

Bon sang, il détestait devoir s'attaquer aux femmes !

Au cours de leur altercation, les couvertures avaient glissées au sol. Il en ramassa une pour la couvrir, car son petit corps tremblotait de froid. Ce geste sembla enfin la tirer de sa torpeur. Elle remonta la couverture sur son menton et se pelotonna dans le lit.

-Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

Edward s'attendait à tous sauf à ça.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal, avec la cordelette ? J'avais peur de vous tuer. C'est très dangereux, ce genre d'arme. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors j'ai pris le risque.

Il s'assit sur le lit et glissa une main sous la couverture pour lui prendre l'épaule. Elle ne parut pas avoir conscience de son geste.

-Vous avez pris le risque ?

-J'ai manqué mon but, avec le chandelier. Il ne me restait plus que la cordelette. C'était mon dernier recours. J'étais pas certaine de ne pas vous tuer, mais on se sait jamais. Il y a toujours un risque.

Le calme de sa voix faisait partie de ses mensonges. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder son visage pour le savoir. Les légers tremblements qui secouaient son corps trahissaient sa peur et son épuisement. Elle était sous le choc. Il avait déjà observé cet état chez certains hommes après une bataille, ou chez des prisonniers pendant leur interrogatoire. Il arrivait toujours un moment, quand on poussait quelqu'un à bout, où il devenait détaché, presque indifférent. Bella en était là.

-Il y a toujours un risque, répéta-t-il avec douceur.

-Je ne me suis jamais servie de ce genre d'armes pour éliminer un ennemi auparavant. Jean m'a montré comment faire un jour, dans la cuisine de Nathalie. Mais elle ne s'est pas débattu aussi violemment que vous. Je suppose que c'était à cause de la porcelaine.

-La porcelaine, oui. Ce devait être le problème.

-Nathalie n'aurait pas été contente, si nous avions cassé sa vaisselle.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

-Jean m'a appris beaucoup de tours dangereux, et même mortels. Mais ils ne m'ont pas étés aussi utiles qu'il le pensait, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de vous étrangler. Je le savais, mais je n'ai pas écouté la petite voix qui me le disait. Cela n'a servi à rien, en fin de compte. J'ai été si maladroite que je n'ai réussie qu'à vous faire mal et à vous mettre en colère.

Bella n'avait pas été aussi maladroite qu'elle le disait. Si elle avait perdue le contrôle de la situation, c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le tuer.

-Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal.

-Je suis sûre que si, mais vous vous maîtrisez. Grâce au Ciel, je ne vous ai pas brisé la nuque. C'était ce que je craignais le plus.

Elle s'étira sous la couverture.

-Pourtant, vous méritiez que je vous blesse. Vous n'auriez pas dû me traiter comme vous l'avez fait. C'est vraiment méprisable de prendre des femmes au piège, de les kidnapper et des les obliger à porter des vêtements indécents, tout cela uniquement parce que vous ne leur faites pas confiance.

-Nous exerçons un métier méprisable.

-C'est ce que je me dis parfois, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me tenir. Je vous assure que je suis totalement résignée.

-Docile comme un agneau.

Sa main demeura fermement posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sous sa paume, il percevait la tension qui l'habitait. Cela l'intrigua. Son corps lui livrait des secrets, malgré elle.

-Vous êtes sceptique. C'est naturel, vu votre profession. Cependant, je trouve triste que vous ne puissiez tout simplement vous fier à moi.

Elle parlait de simplicité ? L'esprit d'Isabella Swan était semblable à un labyrinthe sans fin. Mais, avec un peu de temps, il s'y retrouverait. Il l'avait déjà en partie percée à jour. Il en était presque sûr...

Il promena un doigt le long de son épaule et la sentit frissonner. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Comme les poulains de son frère, ceux qui n'avaient encore jamais été touchés par un homme.

Bell n'était ni blasée ni endurcie. Comment avait-il pu se convaincre que cette femme avait l'habitude des hommes ?D'après Jasper, elle n'avait rien d'une catin, et Jasper ne se trompait jamais sur les femmes.

_Combien d'hommes as-tu connus, Bella ? Pas beaucoup, j'imagine. Tes maîtres t'ont-ils préservée afin que tu sois plus convaincante sous les traits d'un garçon ? _Si c'était le cas, ils avaient commis une erreur, car son ignorance la rendait plus vulnérable. Tôt ou tard, cela se retournerait contre elle.

-Que diable fais-je faire de vous, Bella ?

-Laissez-moi partir.

-Non. Non, pas question.

-Je savais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord. Pourtant, il vaudrait mieux pour vous et moi que je quitte ce lit et disparaisse tranquillement dans la nuit. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me garder prisonnière.

-Que s'est-il passé à Bruges ?

Un frisson courut sur sa peau. Elle savait.

-C'est pour cette raison que je vous garde. Essayez de me faire confiance. Je vaux mieux que Lenoir.

-J'espère vous échapper à tous les deux, répondit-elle dans un soupir. Même maintenant, j'ai encore une chance.

-C'est possible. Vous êtes habile.

Dans son réseau d'espions, il aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une main les agents de la valeur de Bella. Elle valait à elle seule toute une division de cavalerie.

-C'est justement pour cela que je ne vous lâcherai pas.

-J'ai connu plusieurs hommes dans votre genre. Aucun d'entre-eux n'étaient sensibles à la raison, commenta-t-elle d'un ton résigné. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

-Du diable si je le sais ! Vous emmener en Angleterre, probablement. Une fois là-bas, j'aviserai. Entre-temps, nous aurons fait plus ample connaissance.

-Je voulais dire, qu'allez-vous faire de moi ce soir ? Je vis au jour le jour en ce moment, monsieur.

Certains hommes auraient poussé l'interrogatoire plus loin dès maintenant, l'auraient harcelé pour la faire parler. Elle était si épuisée qu'elle pouvait à peine réfléchir. Il y avait de fortes que, sous la pression, elle commence à commettre des erreurs. Il suffisait de lui faire peur, puis de se montrer un peu compatissant, et elle craquerait. Il avait vu cela se produite des centaines de fois.

Sauf que... même en admettant qu'il puisse se résoudre à employer ce genre de méthode, il doutait que cela marche avec Bella Swan.

-Je ne déciderai rien ce soir. Et je ne vous attacherai pas.

Il passa encore une fois la main sur ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés. C'était le premier pas dans sa tentative de séduction. L'habituer à être touchée. De toute façon, il en avait envie.

-Pensez-vous que vous puissiez vous retenir de me tuer jusqu'au petit-déjeuner ?

-Je dois me reposer avant de faire une nouvelle tentative. C'est épuisant, de se battre contre vous.

Il posa une deuxième couverture sur elle. Par chance, elle ne se tourna pas pour le regarder. Elle aurait compris qu'il la désirait. Le lendemain, il la ferait surveiller par Emmett. Un homme marié et totalement insensible à son charme.

-Vous feriez bien de dormir. A moins que Vauban et les autres ne vous aient enseigné une façon de tuer son adversaire avec un oreiller ?

-Oui, on m'a appris cela aussi.

Elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures comme un animal frileux et émit un ^petit gloussement amusé. La dernière couverture avait glissé sous le lit. Edward la tira vers lui et l'étendit sur le fauteuil. Puis il s'assit, posa les pieds sur l'appui de la fenêtre et ramena les pans de la couverture sur lui. Les nuits étaient fraîches.

La poitrine de Bella se soulevait régulièrement. Cela pouvait signifier deux chose. Soit elle dormait, soit elle se préparait à l'attaquer de nouveau.

Il verrait bien.

**O O o o .. .. o o O O - O O o o .. .. o o O O**

**Chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose de vraiment très intéressant, mais obligé pour faire la transition avec le prochain chapitre. Ce dernier devrait arriver l'année prochaine.**

**Je ne donne pas de teaser pour le prochain chapitre, afin de garder un peu de suspens. Car Edward fera une grande découverte dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Envoyez-moi donc vos propositions, ainsi que vos impressions sur ce chapitre. **

**Bon réveillon à tous !**


End file.
